Fire And Ice
by demonblade3
Summary: After a horrible accident, Fyrus Kasai manages to escape to Youkai Academy, looking to have his freedom he lost. In the coming months, Fyrus will have to earn that freedom, or lose his chance. With new friends, enemies, and a guardian by the name of "Angel", Fyrus will need all the help he can get in order to remain alive, or lose everything. NOTE: THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. The adventure begins

Nothing was ever fair to him. After all, that's life, isn't it?

Fyrus thought sometimes he must be cursed, having his parents die at an early age, never being able to have any friends.

After his parents died, he was entrusted to the care of his uncle. He quickly found out how unfair it was. Why him? He wasn't a bad person. His uncle turned out to be too overprotecting, which Fyrus couldn't stand. If he was going to do anything with his life, he needed to get dirty and be a part of it. That's really all he had been doing his whole life. Rebeling. School was no different. He was picked on for his anger issues, and was scolded for his lack of respect towards people. He had never been treated kindly, save a select few. So, why should he care? He often got into too many fights, and had an extensive history for breaking the law. His uncle, whenever he found out about another fight, or something he did, they would move to a new place. He had battled this with him constantly over the years. He thought back to a fight he had.

xxxxx

"If you keep moving me around all the time, I'll never have any friends!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop breaking the law and fighting, it wouldn't happen!"

"You know why I do these things? Do you even care to know?"

"I know your angry, but the world outside of ours is dangerous! If you got hurt..."

"I already have! All you do to help is promise to me it will get better, but it never does!"

"Don't you see I'm trying to give you a normal life here? Your parents would've wanted-"

"They would've wanted me to be happy! To make my own choices! All you do is hold me back!"

"Because I love you! Can you not see that?"

"Too much of something is never good! You need to let me go!"

"Listen to me Fyrus, you should be grateful for what you have!"

xxxxx

What could he be grateful for? That he had no friends? That his only relative was too caring? He wanted to be happy, but would that ever happen? He doubted the kindness of this uncle. Did he really love him? Did he really care? Or was he just a burden to him? These questions were on his mind constantly, and he was never answered. His uncle always said he knew what was best for Fyrus, but he knew he didn't. He didn't want his overbearing affection, he wanted freedom. His freedom.

His name was Fyrus Kasai. A name he learned to love more or less. He was tall, and had long brown hair that covered his right eye. His eyes were a dark blue that looked just like the night sky. His personality was outgoing and arrogant, much to his uncle's dislike.

Until highschool, Fyrus had no friends he could even relate with. By a stroke of luck, he met another monster. Being familiar with how tough it was to deal with being different, they quickly became friends, and grew close. As his friend, Arashi, helped keep him out of trouble, his uncle started to feel Fyrus had finally straightened up and had promised that they would stay in the area. Hell, he even befriended a human girl, whom was the nicest, most understanding person he had ever met of that troublesome race.

But things were never so easy.

With his powers, there was no way he could ever have a relationship with that girl. The closer she got, the harder he had to pull away. It was beyond frustrating as he had no excuses, no reasons, nothing that could justify why he pulled away.

That did not stop them from coming up with crap reasons for him. Being told he was garbage on a regular basis was nothing, but hearing that venom directed at her. Unforgiveable.

They deserved it. It was not like he planned to do it. They got away with treating him like dirt on a daily basis, so why should striking back one time be such a big deal?

But she tried to stop him, even though it was her honor he was defending. She tried to stop him, and it was her that ended up hurt. If she had only listened, if she had just stayed away, then she would not have burned. It was an accident.

Fyrus could not help her. He ran to the only person he trusted, and Arashi did what could be done. His friend had sent him away for water and rags, but when Fyrus came back, the damn police had picked Arashi up as the culprit for the bizarre incident. In a moment of weakness, Fyrus watched his friend get taken away in cuffs.

Fyrus thought to turn himself in, to set things right, but it was too late. Apparently, the vehicle carting his friend to the station crashed. While everyone survived, Arashi was hospitalized with little chance of recovery. Fyrus had broken into the hospital to check up on his friend. In tears of apology, he had not put up much of a struggle when they took him away for what they thought were minor crimes.

That's when the nightmares started.

It was the most horrible thing he'd gone through in his life, and had nobody to help him. He quickly became an Insomniac and he lost his grip on reality and life. He started to lose all hope for his life, but something brought it back. He'd never forget the day when he got the letter.

He'd heard of Youkai Academy before, but his uncle forbid him to go there. He said it was dangerous, too risky.

xxxx

"But this is a chance for me to have a normal life, dammit!"

"I won't let you just waltz out of police custody to go to some school that I've already denied!"

"But-"

"No! You will never go there!"

"ARGHH! You are the worst family EVER!"

"No, I'm not the problem here, Fyrus. You are. If you would just accept things as they are..."

"Can't you just understand that I'm not happy here? Can you?"

"Fyrus, if you would just listen to me..."

"I stopped listening to you since I was six."

xxxxx

Fyrus knew he would never go with his uncle's consent. So, he took matters into his own hands. He wrote to the school about his problems, and his pleading to accept. The didn't say no. They listened. He was accepted to the academy. He planned it all out. He managed to sneak out of his house at midnight and went to go wait for a bus that would take him to his new life.

xxxxx

_Why it's so friggin cold at night near the end of spring, I'll never know.._ Fyrus shivered as he waited for this bus. He hated the cold. It wasn't just a quirk, his body literally cannot handle the cold due to his monster type. But, if this was the only way he could go there, he had to take it.

_If my uncle really cared about me, he'd would've let me go a long time ago. Guess he really doesn't._

Since it would be a moment before the bus came, he decided he had some free time on his hands. That, and he needed to warm himself up before he froze to death. He took a long, deep breath and then concentrated on his right hand. He saw a spark or two, then a small, red hot flame ignited in his hands. He made another with his left hand, and then proceeded to combine them. He brought the flame close to his body, and felt as the heat from it washed over him. He lost his concentration, and the flames disappeared when the bus arrived.

He walked to the doors of the bus and they swung open, making a strange mechanical sound. Inside, there was nobody else in the bus, except for the creepy looking bus driver staring at him with his shining white eyes.

"Well, you finally decided to come." The bus driver said impatiently. "Trouble getting away?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to get away when you're on house arrest." Fyrus said, still shivering from the cold. "I can't believe that you came."

"You did tell us to get you at night in the last letter you sent us, right?" The bus driver said. "We keep our promises."

"Well, I couldn't leave any other way, you know, the accident?" Fyrus reminded him.

"We don't do this for everyone, you know. So, you comin or not?"

"To the school?" Fyrus asked.

"Where else?" He chuckled to himself. "Find a seat, and get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow. Ain't easy being a new kid on your first day."

"Story of my life." He said and got on the bus. The mechanical doors closed behind him. He found a seat close to the front and then proceeded to take a well needed nap, if he could. Before he did that, he put in his headphones for his music player and put on his favorite song. He yawned, feeling his eyes flutter. He wasn't going to let himself fall asleep. Not after the nightmares he been having. The bus driver saw him almost dozing off.

"You tired?"

Fyrus yawned again. "Yeah. I told the Director about my sleeping problems I've been having lately. Haven't slept normally in weeks."

"Try sleeping here. It's gonna be a while until we cross over dimensions and into Youkai."

"I'd rather not. These dreams are terrible. Trust me." Fyrus rubbed his eyes.

"Suit yourself." The bus driver went back to focusing on driving.

He felt it coming on again. The same feeling he had in his gut he had every single night he slept. _Not again... _He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. When he had no more strength to fight it, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. It was like a poem that you memorized over and over, his nightmare. It never changed. The same screams, sounds of pain, all sounded the same. Fyrus felt the sense of guilt, anger, and the pain that had happened on that day. He never forgot it. He felt the screams and images fade away, as if toning out to something new. _This is different. Must have a new show playing at the theater tonight._

These new images felt cold, but this cold was entirely different then the kind he hated. He couldn't move an inch. He then realized he was completely encased in a huge shard of ice. Then he noticed a figure approaching him. it kept walking and stopped right in front of the shard of ice and put a hand out to touch the ice. He felt all the grief, pain, and anger disappear from him. He couldn't see any recognizable features, leaving Fyrus in the dark about who this person might be. He saw images flash around in his mind, blurry and rushing through, which made no sense to him. Then, the figure spoke in a soft, quiet voice.

_"You chance for redemption is approaching." _The figure said and walked away.

_"Wait, what?"_ Fyrus tried to say, but this figure was long gone, and he was awake.

xxxxx

"Wake up!" He heard from the busdriver and he was awake instantly.

"AHHH!" His music player was still on, roaring in his ears. He turned it off and put it back in his pocket.

"We're five minutes away from the drop off area. I woke you up so you would be ready as soon as you got here." The bus driver explained.

"Thanks a lot." He told the bus driver and opened his eyes again to see a forest ahead.

"That's what I'm here for. So, your first year here?" The bus driver asked.

"Yep, I'm a new kid. Like always." Fyrus said not looking at the bus driver, but admiring the wooded area through the window.

"In your letter, you said you had only been to human schools until now?"

"Yeah. Is this school everything they say it is? Monsters and all?" He asked.

"Would a bus driver lie?" He smirked.

"Oh good." Fyrus stretched out his muscles in his back.

After a short moment, the bus driver spoke up.

"We're here." He told Fyrus.

"Where? I don't see it."

"This is as far as the bus can go. You'll have to walk the rest of the way." He said and then opened the bus doors. "Welcome to paradise."

"Great. Thanks anyway." He said and then got off of the bus.

"Have yourself a real nice time." The bus driver said and the closed the doors, and drove back the way they came.

_Creepy guy... _Fyrus thought_. That dream... What did it mean, exactly? It was different from the same one I've been having all this time._ He puzzled. He then proceeded to walk into the forest that lay before him.

After a while, he wondered if he was walking in circles. All the trees, tombstones, looked the same to him. But, after he turned the next corner, he sensed a change in temperature. He decided to follow it and soon enough he ended up at a crossroad. Looking to the right, he saw the academy in the distance, relieved that he finally was on the right track, he started toward the right, but then stopped when he felt the cold again. It was coming from right in front of him and he looked to see who it was.

This girl had long purple hair and was wearing a white wide-necked sweater with blue sleeves over a black tank top. She had a short plaid yellow skirt, pink and violet striped stockings, and a belt that is wrapped around her left thigh. She had her hands on a tree and was peering out from behind it. Fyrus walked toward her. The air around her was really cold, like ice. He kept his distance.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked this girl. She answered him, still looking in the same direction.

"..I lost something. I'm looking for it." The girl said not looking at him.

"Evidently. What is it?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She said.

"Well, what was it, exactly?"

"My journal. I was walking to school, and lost it while I was walking." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Need any help? I can-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted him and continued to search.

Fyrus was put off by her hostile attitude. "Okay, I know when I'm annoying. I'll go." He walked around her and headed down the path to the school. _That girl was CREEPY.. Not to mention cold... Really cold. _Fyrus told himself. "I'll look for it along the way."

The weather here was not cold or warm, to suit all monsters who came here. _Paradise, huh? Looks like the back end of the woods from here. Why put a school here?_

He saw a three guys walking ahead of him, talking and laughing. He lightly picked up his pace and shouted.

"Hey, you three! Did you happen to find a journal lying around here?"

One of them whispered to the tallest of the three.

"Who's that guy? New kid?"

"Probably."

The leader turned around and faced Fyrus. He spoke in a loud, intimidating voice.

"You mean this?" He walked toward Fyrus, holding the journal in his left hand.

"Yeah, that's it. Some girl back there is looking for it. Could you hand it over to me, so I can give it to her?"

"No." The kid said.

"No? Why not?" Fyrus asked.

"Well, we found it first, and you think I'm gonna listen to some new kid?"

In Fyrus's right hand a flaming sword materialized, in the shape of a katana.

"I'm tired of asking you idiots."

The leader grinned. "Guess I'm getting my exercise early today."

The three guys ran toward him, the first one transforming into a stone golem. The golem brought his fists down on Fyrus. Luckily, he sidestepped, barely, almost tripping. He slashed the golem's right leg, causing the golem to topple over.

"Timber!" Fyrus shouted as the golem went down.

"NONONONO!" The golem Shouted as he fell over onto his back, struggling to get up.

The next one transformed into a spider and began to shoot sticky yellow silk at his body. He moved to the side and cut the web in two, but the next one hit his chest and he was covered in the sticky substance. "Geez, talk about crazy glue..." He put his hands on his chest and and it dissolved instantly, he then grabbed the flaming katana and ran toward the spider dodging another shot and tripped one of the spiders legs. It toppled over and Fyrus watched as the spider moved its legs trying to get up.

If there was anything he had learned from his uncle that he took to heart, it was combat training. He showed him hot to fight back. Ironic on his part for that.

The leader then transformed in to a troll, about 8-9 Feet tall. He then throwing swipes from his hands, trying to grab him by his neck or one of his limbs. He dodged the first and second swipes, but as he dodged one more he felt one hand grab him by the neck. The troll, taking advantage of this laughed.

"Whats wrong, can't talk? Don't bother!" The troll laughed and then brought a fist down on Fyrus's neck, nearly crushing his windpipe. This made Fyrus angry, which made both of his eyes and hair turn into an auburn color, a part of his monster form, but not all. If he used his powers frequently, his eyes and hair would turn red. He never got that part exactly figured out.

The troll was about to bring down another fist to choke him but then his hand stopped moving. When he looked at what was happening, he was dumbfounded. Fyrus was blocking it with only his left hand that was holding another katana. His blade started to burn the troll. He pressed it against the trolls flesh tighter, it got hotter. The troll then shook his hand away, howling with pain at the the wound he received. Fyrus, seeing this opportunity, slid out of his grasp and fell to his knees, he rubbed his neck, coughing.

"Dude, what the hell do they FEED you?!" Fyrus said, laughing.

"Now your just pissing me off!" The troll screamed, baying for Fyrus's blood.

"Too bad." He said and he clapped his hands together creating a mega sized fireball and then sent it flying toward him. "Byebye."

"Let's get out of here!" The golem said now standing up.

"What about the journal?" The spider hissed.

"Screw the journal!" The leader said. And they ran for their lives as the fireball chased them down the trail. He waved goodbye to them. He saw a stray flame on his jacket. He wiped it off. He still felt the pain from the hit he got, but he willed it away as best he could.

Fyrus dusted himself off and got to his feet. He walked over to the journal and picked it up. Fyrus cleaned it off and began walking back the way he came. He looked over the journal as he walked back. It was a light blue color with a rabbit playing a trumpet on the cover. It must have been an old journal because the name on the cover was fairly faded. The name the was written on the journal was Mizore in big black letters.

_Mizore, Huh? Interesting name._

Fyrus didn't try to open the journal and read it. _Probably one of those 'confession' diaries, or whatever. I don't need to throw up today. Wait, scratch that. I think I already am. _He clutched his stomache while he walked. He got to the crossroads and found her at the same spot.

"Hey." He told her and held the journal out in front of her. "I found it."

She turned around to look at him. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They were nearly completely blue and had a bit of purple at the top of them. She was missing pupils, which Fyrus wondered in his mind on what type of monster she was. She took the journal from his hand. Fyrus backed away. She looked at the contents of the journal for a moment, and then closed it. She then put it into the big pouch on the sweater she wore.

"I didn't look at it, if that's what you're thinking." Fyrus said.

"..Where was it?"

"Some guys were walking around that had it." He laughed a little bit but then winced as he grabbed his neck in pain.

"Are you hurt?"

Fyrus waved her away. "Just a few cuts and bruises. What's your name?" Fyrus asked.

She hesitated before she told him. "Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki."

"I'm Fyrus. Fyrus Kasai." He told her as he put his hand out for her to shake, but remembered the cold vibe she gave off, and he pulled it away.

"Thanks, Kasai-san. I should go before I'm late." She started to walk away in a quickened pace.

"Wait!" Fyrus shouted, but she was long gone. He watched her walk to the academy, he himself still in the same spot. He sighed, and kicked the dirt. "Oh well. I better hurry to the school. I'm already late as it is." He started running towards the school. He thought he was lost for a moment, but found the right path when he saw a pumpkin headed scarecrow hanging a a long wooden pole impaled into the ground. He walked up to it and read what was written on a wooden plank that was there: **YOUKAI ACADEMY**

He stared at it and shrugged. "That's SURE to get some tourists in." He walked around it and double timed it to the school.

It was more of an old mansion than a school, as if someone had perhaps given it to them. He walked into the building and stopped at the office to receive his classes's info. _Let's see...Okay, my first teacher of the day should be Nekonome Shizuka. Second floor. Great, stairs...  
_

He put the schedule in his backpack and went up the stairs, hoping that he walked into the right class. He checked the schedule again for the rooms number. The number was 207, last room on the right. He picked up the pace he was walking and hurried to the room. With luck, he walked into the right one.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei." He said as he walked into the room.

"Hmm? Oh yes, you." She said and walked up to the side of him.

"Class, This is Fyrus Kasai. Kasai-san, introduce yourself please."

"Greeting, everyone." He bowed. He was answered with murmurs and whispers from classmate to another in the room.

"Lets see...Why don't you take the seat in the back?" Shizuka-sensei suggested. He looked around the room for her and saw it in the back of the room.  
He quickly sat down and pulled out something to write with. Shizuka-sensei started calling off the attendance she was looking over.

She went down a list of names that Fyrus rolled his eyes through, until one name interested him.

"Shirayuki Mizore?"

"Here." He heard a familiar voice that raised it's hand.

Fyrus looked to see Mizore over to the far right. She had her face buried in her journal, scribbling something that Fyrus could only guess at. _Speak of the devil..._

"Kasai Fyrus?" Shizuka-sensei called off. Fyrus didn't hear her. "Kasai Fyrus?" She said again, getting his attention.

"Oh, sorry. Here."

The teacher got out of her desk. "Tsukune-kun. Can you show Fyrus around the school? You should have some time when we break for lunch later today."

"Um, of course, sensei."

Fyrus looked up to see the speaker was a boy his age with black hair and brown eyes. He was nothing special, no different than most of the humans Fyrus had met over the years. The only odd thing was the boy was hemmed in by girls on all three sides, Mizore being one of them.

It was tough to stay awake through the first half of his courses. It was nice to have gym right after homeroom, but these lectures were so awful. They actually expected students to pay attention when the only thing that mattered was the one or two mentions of what they had to read and homework they had to do. Some would write this on the board making it completely optional. He doubted any would call him out on his first day.

Instead he spent most of his idle time regarding the trio of pretty girls around the ordinary guy. During the small breaks between subjects, the ponytailed girl with the ribbon would chat amicably with the longhaired pink one. Occasionally they would say something to draw a slight smile from Mizore, but the girl would not initiate any conversation.

He yawned as their next teacher walked in, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Kasai-san."

He blinked. The room was bustling with activity, several students heading for the doors. His appointed tour guide stood next to him with a mild smile.

"We should make this quick since I'm sure you want to eat."

Fyrus got out of his desk and headed for the door along with the other kid. Fyrus thought this whole thing was stupid, but if the guy was going to play along like the dutiful student, he probably should respect that.

The two walked down the hall and stopped at the end of the floor. For some reason, he felt cold. He shivered a little bit, looking around to see what it would be. Nothing. This chill felt familiar, but there was no sign of that girl.

"Is everything alright, Kasai-san?" Tsukune asked him.

He shook his head, knowing he did not have time for this. "It's alright. So." He asked him. "Where would you like to start, Tsukune-san?"

"Well, we should start with the main hall of the school first. Follow me, Kasai-san." He told him and they both began the the tour. The school was bigger on the inside than it had looked from the outside. It had a full gymnasium, auditorium, and everything that a high school would need and more.

At some point the chill had left them, which made Fyrus feel a whole lot better. Still with a glance at the clock, he saw that more than half of their lunch break had been squandered on this pointless task.

"So, what do you think of this school, Kasai-san?"

"Honestly, it's ten times better than any human school I've been to." Fyrus answered trying not to sound too sarcastic.

'You went to human schools?" Tsukune glanced at him.

"More than one, It's hard to fit in when your different. Like me."

"Well, this school has helped me in more ways than one. It'll do the same for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious.

"I've met some great people here. You will too." Tsukune gave a smile of assurance.

"Right, right." Fyrus nodded and rolled his eyes. "By the way, I noticed you were with a bunch of girls. What's up with that?"

Tsukune looked about, nervously. "It's a very long story, but I think it's safe to say that those are the great people I have met. I consider them all very close friends."

"Dude, I wish I was you. I'd settle for having one girl as a friend." Fyrus continued to talk with this person. He nodded. "Any guy would want what you have."

"There are times I wish it was only one."

"Really?"

Tskune brightened up. "Hey, Kasai-san.."

"Yeah?"

"...Do you want to be friends?" Tsukune asked him.

Fyrus didn't think he was serious. "Just like that? Don't you have any guy friends?"

Tsukune looked ahead. "Well, there's Ginei, but he's not exactly the best with advice. I need help. Like a wingman, of sorts. Before coming here, I used to only hang out with guys so I sort of miss that."

Fyrus and Tsukune were in simliar sitautions. Fyrus didn't think he could relate to anybody, but here this guy was, telling him he wanted to be friends. Though he was skeptical, he had no real reason to deny the olive branch.

"Sure. I can be your friend, if you really want me to." Fyrus said.

"Really? Thanks so much, Kasai-san!" Tsukune relaxed his muscles and put his hand out. "My full names Tsukune Aono."

"I'm sure you know mine." Fyrus reminded him and the two continued to walk.

"Well, it's pretty late and we still need to eat. You hungry?" He asked him.

"Dying of starvation." Fyrus rubbed his tummy.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, follow me then."

Apparently they had already been walking in the direction of the cafeteria as it was only a minute or so before they arrived in the noisome place. As it was so late in the hour, there was no lines. Fyrus made a slight bow of thanks to his guide and bolted to the stations to see what was left to be had. In moments he had a tray full of goodies and was looking for a place to sit while stuffing a bite or two in his mouth.

Fyrus found a table that was empty and sat there. He ate his food quickly, trying to look as insignificant as possible. As he took a swig of his drink, he saw a familiar shade of purple in someones hair across the room. It was her again.

He noticed she was seated with the same girls from the class. As she turned her head, he looked away, hoping she didn't notice him. He went back to his food.

"Why not sit next to me? You don't have to sit by yourself."

Fyrus sighed, glancing up at Tsukune. "We may be friends, but they aren't friends with me. I don't want to trouble you. I'll be fine."

"Just follow me, Kasai-san." He said and he led him to their table. He looked at the people Tsukune was sitting with. He took the time to look at them all extensively. One of them had long candy pink hair, and dark emerald green eyes. The next one he looked at was younger than the rest. She had short, black hair, and purple eyes. She wore a witches hat and cape that gave her identity right away.

_Great. A witch. Or is she cosplaying? I can never tell..._ He groaned inside his mind.

The other girl he found remarkably enchanting. She had ocean blue hair that was wrapped up in a purple ribbon with stars on each side. She had purple eyes as well. He found his gaze to be stuck on her, mostly.

The last person was they were all staring at him.

"Uh, greetings." He bowed.

The first one to recognize him was the blue-haired girl. She looked up at him with her lavender colored eyes.

"Oh, right! Your the new kid I saw today in homeroom! I'm Kurumu Kurono." She said and patted the spot between her and Mizore. "We don't mind. I could something to separate me from Mizore-chan anyway. She's being particularly brooding today, for some reason."

Mizore glared at her and went back to her eating.

"Shut up, Boobzilla." She responded rudely. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Huh?" He wondered. He then looked to Kurumu and stopped. He found himself staring. Would you blame him?

"Uh...Oh wow." He said, his mouth now open slightly. She caught him staring.

"I'm special." She looked at him in a very seductive manner. Fyrus blushed a little and looked away.

"Uh..." He looked at the other two girls to change the subject. "What are your names?"

"I'm Yukari Sendo." The black haired girl said.

"Ah, the witch." He replied.

"You know?" She replied confused.

"Your wearing a witch's hat. Isn't it obvious?"

"You never know. I could be anything." She said to Fyrus.

"And you are a witch. Hah."

He then turned his attention to the pink haired girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya." She said to him. "Nice to meet you, Kasai-san."

"Hi..." Fyrus said.

Mizore finally decided to say something.

"...Why is here he with us?" She asked.

Tuskune answered her. "He was sitting by himself, and the least I could do was give him somewhere to sit. That, and the Newspaper Club..."

Fyrus looked confused. "Club? What club?"

"We all work on the schools newspaper. We highlight what goes on in Yokai Academy." Moka explained.

"Do you really want me to try it out? We only just met and everything. I don't want to be the one who messes it all up." He asked them. He never did have good experiences with clubs last year.

"Its your choice." Tsukune told him. "But it would be nice to have a new face in the club."

"When will this meeting start?" He asked them.

"After school today." Kurumu reminded him. "Don't be late, Kasai-san."

The bell rang and he watched Mizore and the rest of them went to their next class. He had a feeling this would be day was just getting started.

**This was a pleasure to write. Please rate and review for the next chapter! If I made any spelling errors or you have suggestions for my work, please let me know.  
**


	2. Joining the club

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really helped out a lot!**

**zombiedude: It's basically my version of the second season if I was in charge. I want the readers to tell me which version they want to see. The manga or the anime.**

**Kato: Thanks a lot! I really needed to hear that.**

**Authors note: I decided make Mizore not so OOC. Fyrus powers are also going to be WAY toned down later in the story.**

**Now, onto the next chapter!**

xxxxxx

"Why do you keep pushing me away? Do you not like me?"

"I can't tell you why. You wouldn't understand."

"I might if you would just tell me!"

"I can't. I'm sorry. This has to end."

xxxxx

Fyrus yawned, trying to fend off the unpleasant memories. Falling asleep with such thoughts in his head would only lead to nightmares. The last thing he wanted to do was blurt something embarrassing on his first day of school when the line between past and present faded into nothing.

He wished he had never said those words to that girl. But what else could he say? It wouldn't have worked out if they kept going, he knew that, and yet he tried to make it work. Why did he try even though he knew it wouldn't end well for him? She would've found out what he was eventually.

She probably hated him now. Even if she did not understand what had happened, there was no way she would accept him now. This was all his damn uncle's fault for putting him in schools where he had no chance of being accepted.

"Kasai-san!" He heard his teacher say loudly. "Quite daydreaming and work!"

The harsh rebuke helped clear his muddled thoughts. Fyrus tightened his grip on his desk and bowed slightly. "Ah! Sorry, sensei."

The teacher sighed and went back to looking over some papers that he had on his desk.

Fyrus sighed as well. Thinking of the past made him feel terrible. He was not here to wallow in how shitty his life had been so far. Like they say, nothing good comes out of reopening old wounds.

Tsukune seemed like a really nice guy and had helped make his first lunch hour rather enjoyable. After the meal, the group had dispersed, going in different directions as this was the elective hour. Fyrus was pleasantly surprised to discover both Tsukune and the pink haired girl shared his interest in art.

Despite this being the most interesting course on his schedule, Fyrus was finding it difficult to stay awake. He blamed a full stomach and the warmth of the classroom. It did not help matters that the project for the day was so mind numbingly easy that he had finished more than ten minutes ago.

He felt a nudge upon his shoulder, startling him. The pink haired girl was regarding him with blatant concern.

"Are you alright, Kasai-san? You've been dozing off all day."

Fyrus yawned and answered her. "I have mild case of insomnia."

She seemed confused at the word. "Insomnia? What do you mean by that?"

Fyrus sighed. "It's a sleep disorder. You have problems sleeping. I've had it for only a couple of months, now. Haven't slept much since it started."

Tsukune grinned, speaking softly. "It looks more like you are having troubles staying awake."

Fyrus picked up on the clue and lowered his own voice. "No argument there."

"Did something happen?" she asked concerned.

Fyrus frowned in annoyance. "What makes you ask that?"

The girl shrugged meekly. "Because you said this was something that developed recently."

Fyrus grimaced, not wanting to make things hard for the poor girl. He shook his head. There was no reason to tell anybody about his problems. They couldn't help. "It's nothing that a couple sleeping pills can't fix."

The teacher must have heard them talking. "Kasai-san!"

Fyrus sighed, putting down his pencil. He glanced over at the teacher, noting the man had an unusually bright green color of iris, full of creativity. He scoffed at the question. "What do you want now?"

The class started having whispers and murmurs all around. It was one thing to not pay attention. But disrespecting a teacher was on a whole different level.

"Bring me your work, if you have done anything at all."

The teacher was irritated, but Fyrus didn't blame him. Most teachers couldn't stand his combative behavior. It seemed the only way to get around this world was to act like it was some big deal that these people were getting paid to teach him.

"Yes, dear." Fyrus smirked and grabbed the drawing he'd finished. With a bit of swagger, he crossed the room and handed his worked to the teacher. Fyrus crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if this guy was going to criticize his work simply out of spite.

The teacher held the paper out, stroking his chin with thought. He was probably trying to come up with some way to attack the drawing. He glanced up. "Surprising work, Kasai-san."

Fyrus paused, again in unfamiliar territory. "Is that it?"

The teacher held on to the drawing. "See me after class, please."

Fyrus scowled. "Love to, sensei." Turning about, he returned to his station.

The girl's concern had only deepened. "Kasai-san? Is everything fine?"

Crossing his arms about his chest, Fyrus glanced out the window. "How would I know?"

Tsukune smiled. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure it's nothing."

It was difficult to remain angry in the face of such genuine optimism. After all, that was exactly what Fyrus wanted for himself. These were not human teachers that only cared about their paychecks. These were fellow monsters. Something Fyrus never had an experience with his entire life.

In the final minutes of the class, Fyrus started felling really bad. He shouldn't have said those things. He was here because the staff had taken pity on him, and yet he was already back to his normal routine in school. He hoped an apology would be enough, though he did not deserve any forgiveness.

He waited until the class had ended, allowing the other students to hand in their work. Once the class was reasonably empty, he walked back up to the teacher. Straightening up, he bowed deeply. "Listen, I'm deeply sorry, sensei..." He started.

"Ah, yes, Kasai-san. You don't mind that I keep this?" The teacher looked up at him.

"What? My drawing?"

"Your work is pretty advanced, Fyrus. Who taught you?" The teacher seemed interested. Fyrus shrugged his shoulders.

"I did, sensei. I've been drawing ever since I was little."

"I think you might be able to help me with something, Fyrus. Have you picked an extra after-school activity yet?"

Fyrus thought of the newspaper club Tsukune had mentioned.

"Why? Is there an art club of sorts?"

"You could say that."

Fyrus mulled over his options. He really liked the idea of being involved in something directly related to art. It was one of the few things he could rely on random strangers to compliment him on. But as his other option was a newspaper, surely he would have an opportunity to use his talents there.

"I might be doing something, no promises. I think I might be able to. What exactly do you want help with, sensei?"

The teacher nodded. "I'm working on an art gallery for the school. I haven't very much progress on it. Interested?" He handed Fyrus a flyer that had more details on the gallery.

Fyrus looked it over, mildly curious. The flyer showed examples of work Fyrus found intriguing. He nodded, his shoulders now straightening. He had never had the chance to do something so extensive as a gallery. "Sounds awesome."

"Excellent." The teacher started gathering up his things, obviously intent on leaving.

Fyrus held out a hand to get the man's attention. "What's your name, sensei?"

The teacher smiled. "I'm Akemi Takahashi. Why do you ask?

Fyrus nodded again, looking at the flyer. "I wanted to address you by your name. Well, Takahashi-sensei, I can't wait."

The teacher nodded and smiled. "I don't doubt it, Kasai-san." He walked off, leaving Fyrus there.

Fyrus pulled his schedule out of his back pocket as he started for the door. He could not recall what his next class was, but it looked like he would be returning to his homeroom. He smiled, thinking it would be nice to be with the others again.

"Oh hey, Kasai-san. What did the art teacher say to you? You seemed happy when he walked away."

Fyrus looked up, noting Tsukune and that girl had waited up for him. He felt a little bad as he could not recall her name despite their conversations.

Fyrus showed him the flyer. "He wants me to work with him on an art gallery for the school." Fyrus shivered at a sudden chill. He looked about, but saw only the usual activity for a high school hall.

The girl brightened up with such an endearing smile. "That sounds wonderful! I'm so glad you were not in trouble."

Fyrus noticed that the girl had her arm hooked through Tsukune's elbow. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Tsukune nodded. "Sure, but we probably should start walking to our class. We don't have that much time."

Fyrus did not need any encouragement. They started down the corridor with Tsukune between them. Fyrus could still feel this unsettling aura following them. The others did not seem to notice this, likely not as sensitive to this cold.

"You were asking something?"

"Oh, yeah. Is this girl your girlfriend?"

Tsukune stiffened as the girl laughed merrily. "Kasai-san. All the girls are close friends to me."

Fyrus frowned. "You serious? You look like a couple to me."

The girl smiled softly. "Thank you."

Fyrus flushed, feeling silly. "Uh, anyways. I'm terrible with names. You were?"

The girl giggled. "You can call me Moka. All the others do and I'd feel weird if you were the only one in our group being all formal."

Fyrus felt a little odd calling any girl by a first name. He had only done that with one other girl before. "If you say so, though it's not like I'm in your group."

Tsukune frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Fyrus shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, well. I'm not even in your club."

Tsukune smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that. We've never turned down help before and I don't think we'd start now."

Fyrus smiled, feeling a bit relieved. "Okay then. So, is Moka your favorite?"

The air quickly became heavy, oppressive and bitter cold. Fyrus winced in pain, knowing there was no way this was normal. He turned about wildly, looking for some cause of this discomfort.

Tsukune's teeth chattered as his pace quickened. "We should quickly move onto class. We don't want to be late."

Fyrus needed no encouragement to move quickly from this uncomfortable place. In less than a minute they finally stepped into their familiar homeroom. Sadly that cold source felt like it had deliberately followed after them. Fyrus had checked a couple times, but there was nothing to be seen. Even now, he saw nothing that would explain the frigid temperature.

And then it was gone.

He frowned, glancing about, confused.

"Tsukune!"

Turning about, he saw that the blue haired girl had latched onto Tsukune's free arm. The girl pouted at Tsukune. "Why are you so late?"

Tsukune laughed, visibly tugging but unable to get either arm free. He nodded back to Fyrus. "He had to talk to the teacher after class."

This one he did remember as a Kuru or Kuro something. It was hard not to remember her, since she was dripping with sexual appeal.

She regarded him with an impish grin. "Oh, already starting trouble? You look the sort that would get a detention the first day of school."

Fyrus rolled his eyes at her remark and clapped mockingly. "Ha ha, bravo. I did too."

The bell rang after Fyrus said that. He walked back to where his seat was located in the back. Math was one of Fyrus's worst subjects. His brain ran in a more creative way than an academic one. It was just the way he was when it came to school. He hoped he wouldn't be called on by the teacher. He always got nervous when that happened.

Miss Ririko walked in after everyone had found their seats and the room was quiet.

"Well class, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a little disturbance in the hall."

She had long, brown hair and was very attractive, though her attire hardly seemed appropriate for a teacher. So many buttons of her blouse were undone that she may as well take the damn thing off. Her skirt may have been longer than the uniform for the girls, but it was visibly tighter about her womanly hips. To make things worse, her dressy black socks had lacy black straps of fabric clipped to them. These bands stretched up her legs to parts unseen, letting the imagination run wild as to what sort of lingerie she wore beneath that curve hugging skirt.

Math was hard enough to keep his focus. This was only going to be a huge distraction.

At least his homeroom teacher had possessed something resembling common sense. She may have been somewhat of a ditz, but at least she could reasonably be thought of as a normal human teacher with her normal decor.

Ms. Kagome started out with calling the roll. Then, without any warnings, she dove into her lecture, scribbling complex geometric and isometric sequences on the board that may as well have been in a arabic.

Fyrus had no clue what the question was or the process on how to solve any of it. It looked like a bunch of numbers and letters without any rhyme or reason. It would be far easier to figure out how many more buttons had to be removed before her blouse was no longer able to contain her assets.

Then, the worst happened. The teacher looked directly at Fyrus.

"Kasai-san. Will you answer this new question?" She pointed to the new problem on the chalkboard.

Fyrus groaned, looking about the room for support. Moka's attention was directed at the teacher while Mizore was staring down at that journal he had rescued earlier today. Was she even serious about this?

A wave caught his attention, and he saw Tsukune giving him an encouraging gesture. Noting his attention, the blue haired wench held one hand up like she was gripping something. She then hung her head back, letting her tongue loll out.

Fyrus smirked, shaking his head.

"Is there a problem, Kasai-san?" The teacher asked him, redirecting his attention.

"Not right at the moment, sensei." Fyrus sighed, getting to his feet. He walked up to the board and stared at the mammoth of a problem he was facing. He hoped some stroke of genius would come crashing through his brain by the time he arrived.

He held the chalk and stared at the board. What the hell was he going to do now? He was in the front of the class and had no clue what he was looking at. It was eerily like the first time he had watched a pornographic film from his uncle's private stash when he was only eight.

Uncle, what is this? Oh, uh, um, that's a movie about making babies. Yeah, right. In a convoluted way.

"Kasai san?"

Fyrus sighed. He wrote something on the board in big, all capital letters: I DON'T KNOW.

While several students laughed, the teacher clearly was not amused.

He smiled sheepishly. "What? Technically that's an answer."

"That's a shame. I may need to teach you privately to catch you up with the rest of the class, don't I?" She straightened out her glasses. Fyrus didn't like what she said and how she said it. "You may return to your seat."

"Crap." He cursed under his breath after he had walked far enough away that he doubted she would hear him. Sighing, he sat down heavily in his desk.

She turned to the rest of the class. "Anybody know the answer?"

Fyrus had a horrible idea and raised his hand.

The teacher smiled condescendingly. "Yes, Kasai-san?"

"Sensei, I think she does." He pointed over in Tsukune's direction, fairly sure the teacher would pick up either on Mizore's inattentiveness or the blue haired girl's silliness. "Hah, revenge." He muttered to himself.

"Ms. Kurono."

The blue haired one looked about wildly. She quickly stood up.

"The answer."

Kurono favored him with a mild pout. She then smiled to the teacher. "But Kasai-san already gave you my answer."

Fyrus laughed a little bit, but most of the class laughed more. "Anybody else?" The teacher started to look impatient.

Moka raised her hand. "I know it, sensei." Moka stood up in her desk and walked over to the chalkboard and promptly wrote off an answer in the same nonsensical glyphs the question had been framed in. Once finished, she set the chalk down and rubbed her hands together to get the chalk off her fingers.

"Excellent work, Akashiya-san. Maybe you can show the class a thing or two about math." The teacher looked pleased.

As Moka returned to her seat, many of the guys in the room adored her with compliments and praises. It mostly consisted of phrases like, "She's so hot!", and "She's so smart!" and "Tsukune is so lucky!".

There was even a couple sentiments that bothered Fyrus, as if Tsukune should not be with such a lovely girl. Fyrus sulked at such comments, thinking that was more befitting the human world where fairness did not exist. A good guy like Tsukune should be with a good girl. The fact the two were a couple was proof that here in this academy, a monster could get the happiness they deserved.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as the teacher went back to her lecture. He propped his elbow on his desk, resting his cheek on his palm. He stifled a yawn but doubted he would fall asleep. She probably would not call on him again after establishing he could not answer a question, but there was no guarantee of that. He could not fall asleep. But, as all fighters have a limit, Fyrus reached his and face planted the desk. When the bell rang finally, Fyrus wasn't awake to hear it.

Tsukune walked over to him and poked him. "Great, Fyrus fell asleep again. Fyrus, wake up!"

"No, I didn't mean to do it!" Fyrus screamed, waking instantly, and shocking the whole group.

"Are you alright, Fyrus?" Moka asked him. Fyrus caught what he had just said, and tried to come up with a quick excuse.

"N-nothing! I'm fine!" Fyrus laughed. "Call it a reflex, I guess." Which was a lie. They couldn't understand.

Moka smiled. "Well, in that case, we should go and get to the meeting, right?"

"Great." Fyrus said, getting out of his seat. "Lets all go then."

They all walked out of the room, with Fyrus lagging behind. He watched them all talk, laugh, and have fun as they walked. Oh, how familiar the sight was to Fyrus. "It's like Arashi and her all over again..." Fyrus muttered.

He cut that thought short when he saw Mizore appear. _Well, about time that she showed up. A little more than a thank you would be nice, sticking my neck out to get some journal, or whatever. You know what? I'm gonna say something to her about that._

He quickened the step in his pace, to catch up with Mizore. The cold that came from her was just a like if you got hit by a skunk and had to deal with the smell all day.

"Uh...Hi, Mizore-san." Fyrus said to her. He got nothing from her.

"Earth to Mizore-san, do you copy, over?" Still nothing from her. This was starting to get annoying. "Hellooooooo?" He waved his hand in front of her. Finally, she decided to say something.

"...What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" Fyrus asked. Something had to be wrong with this girl, or he did something to her. He had to figure it out.

"...What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"You won't say anything to me. If I did say or do something that offended you or made you mad in some way, then I'm sorry. I can see your worried or upset about something."

"I'm fine." Mizore said to Fyrus, cutting him off yet again. How rude can girls be?

Fyrus threw his hands up. "Okay, sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were okay, jeezus." He slowed down his pace, watching her walk away. "Dammit." _Why do girls always have to be mad about something? I was only trying to be nice._

Tsukune saw him and walked back to him. "Hey Fyrus, what's up? You okay?"

Fyrus watched Mizore continue to walk away. "Mizore-san. What's up with her? She's not stoned or something, is she?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I really don't know. She hasn't said much to me today, either. I should try talking to her."

"Well, good luck with that. I tried that, and she shot me down like a missile."

"Huh?" Tsukune didn't get the reference.

Fyrus sighed, and went to join the rest of the group. "Nothing, nothing."

It took them 10 minutes to get down to the club meeting room, which actually turned out to be Shizuka-sensei's classroom. Fyrus noticed this and asked a question. "Uh, shouldn't we have a club room, or something?"

"We're getting one soon." Tsukune told him. "Feel free to find any seat you want."

"Nah, you people earned to be in those chairs. I'll stand." He yawned. It was only fair to them. "More members are gonna be here anyway, right?"

"Actually, no. We're probably the smallest club in the school." Yukari said, popping in from behind Fyrus, and walking into the room.

"Why's that?" Fyrus asked.

"We never really figured that part out. I guess they heard about the club before they came here." Kurumu replied.

"..What do you mean by that?"

"It's a long story. I'm sure you can ask Gin-senpai about it sometime." Tsukune said to Fyrus.

"Who? Is he like some sort of Japanese beer, or something?"

"If he was, at least he wouldn't talk. But, no he isn't. He's the club president, who's pretty much never here." Kurumu replied.

"If he's the club leader, then why isn't he here? Shouldn't the leader take the responsibilities?"

"He says that we handle the grunt work, and he supposedly looks for 'stories'." Tsukune made finger gestures.

"Sounds like an pain to be with." Fyrus said.

"I would have to disagree." A voice said from behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. I was taking some new photos for the paper." Ginei told them and walked to his seat. He had black hair and a red headband tied around his forehead. He had almost primal eyes, like some sort of animal.

"AGAIN." They all rolled their eyes as he sat down. He pointed at Fyrus. "So, what's with this guy?"

"He wants to help with the school paper." Tsukune told him. Ginei nodded.

"He knows that we don't just allow anybody into the group, right?"

Fyrus shoulder's slumped. "Let me guess: You want me to go get some sort of story, or something?"

"I mean, you got to prove to us you want to join the club, and not just here for.. you know..." He watched Ginei pointed to all the girls in the room. Kurumu bopped him in the shoulder. "Ow! Hey!"

"It's just a news club, what would I even have to do?" He asked Ginei.

"Well, I want to ask a few questions, first of all."

"That's it?"

"We'll see. First question: What is your name?" Ginei asked.

"Fyrus."

"Your full name."

"Fyrus Kasai."

"Why do want to join this club?"

"It sounded like a fun thing to get involved with."

"Are you willing to do anything for a story? Even risk your life?" Ginei said.

"Uh, what the hell..?" Fyrus looked at the others confused.

"Doing this is a dangerous job. we can't exactly say you won't come out safely."

"Alright, I'll guess that makes sense..." He told Ginei.

"How can you contribute to this club? What can you do?"

"Well, everyone tells me I'm a great artist..."

"You draw?" Mizore asked him.

"Yep, though how surprising that seems."

"Ok, go ahead."

Fyrus reached into his backpack and pulled out a large dark blue colored sketchbook. Ginei skimmed through the pages and then handed it back to him.

"Very nice. We could defintely use something like that." Ginei complimented.

"Thanks."

"One last question: What is your opinion on humans?"

"What kind of a question is that?" He asked.

"Nevermind the question, just answer it." Ginei said.

"Honestly, humans can go and suck it. I've had what some would call here the 'human treatement'."

"What happened, exactly?" Tsukune asked him, interested to hear his view.

"It's a long story. I won't go into details. Maybe later."

"Alright, thats about it." Ginei said.

"Well, can I join?"

"Everyone, all for Fyrus being on the Newspaper club?"

They all raised their hands, except for Mizore, who raised her hand last.

"All opposed?"

Not a single hand went up. Fyrus mulled over putting his hand up, but he missed his chance.

"Well, then. Your in." Ginei held out his hand to shake. Fyrus took the hand and shaked it firmly.

"Now, we can get back to buisness." He said to them and sat down. "I already have an idea of a headline for this weeks paper."

"Like what? The cataloge of girls you've seen over the last week? " Fyrus asked him. They all laughed.

"Don't tempt me, smartass." Ginei continued. Apparently a new student defeated three A class monsters this morning. They were talking about a man on "fire" who basically kicked their asses."

Fyrus tried his best to act suprised.

"Really? Wow."

"Not only that, but he put the three of them in the Nurse's office for all the burns they recieved."

"Well, I guess that's a story, wouldn't you say?" Fyrus laughed nervously.

"Are you ok, Fyrus?" Mizore asked him. "You seem...Odd."

"Who, me? Never! I just need to get some fresh air..." He said to himself and left the room and went outside.

"I'll go talk to him." Mizore sighed and went after him.

"That guy..." Yukari wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked her.

"He seemd very uptight and nervous when we started talking about the headline..." Kurumu reminded.

"You don't think..." Tsukune said.

"It's certainly possible." Ginei said.

Fyrus needed to get out of that room.

_If any of them found out what I kind of monster I am... If Mizore found out what I am..._

He ran to a far edge of the forest and stopped to take a breather. He walked to a old, rotten tree and decided to rest his back against it. He closed his eyes, but then opened them again, noticing it suddenly got very cold. Then he heard Mizore's voice on the opposite side of the tree.

"You ok?"

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed and doubled over. "Stop popping out of nowhere! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Force of habit." She told him. "What happened back there? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Just needed a breath of fresh air..."

"Fyrus." She replied. "I'm not stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

"I want to... But I just can't. Not yet." He said to Mizore. "You wouldn't understand."

"Aren't we friends, Fyrus? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course we're friends... But I can't tell you yet. For your sake, and the others." He warned her.

"Oh, isn't this just so romantic." A familar voice said. The figure popped put from their view.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me?! I kicked your ass!" Fyrus said.

"Yeah, it's me. And your gonna pay for beating the shit out of me and my friends this morning."

Fyrus and Mizore got up and he was instantly on his guard. He saw that it was only the leader.

"Where's your friends? Too big of cowards to show?" He remarked.

"There still in the hospital, covered in burns. Burns which you caused. Like I said; Your gonna pay for that you little shit."

Fyrus prepared to strike the first blow. He heard enough out of this idiot.

"But there is a way we can keep this civilized."

"You think I'm gonna believe that?" Fyrus smirked. "You must be an idiot."

"It's simple. Your going to be a good boy and hand over the girl."

"What?"

"Do it, and you won't come to any harm." He told him.

"Your retarded. Hell no!" Fyrus said, blocking her from him. "This is me and you. Get out of here, Mizore. I got this."

"I can't just leave you-"

"I did it before, I can do it again." His hands tensed up.

"Then prove it." He told him.

She heard enough. her hands turned into ice claws and ran at him. She struck first, but was shocked to she that her attack didn't leave a scratch. He turned into the ogre the moment she struck.

"Mizore! Look out! Trolls are immune to iced based attacks! Get out of the way!" Fyrus said and rushed to the front of her. The troll brought down his fists on Fyrus.

"FYRUS! NO!" She cried as the troll brought down his fists. She was sure he was dead, be the troll couldn't seem to raise his arms. Instead, he grabbed his arms in pain.

Fyrus got lucky. He had activated his Flaming katana as soon as the troll tried to touch him.

"Mizore! Go get help! I'll keep him distracted."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! GO!" Fyrus he shouted while blocking some of the trolls attacks.

Mizore ran as fast as she could to go find help.

"Now that she's safe, I don't need to hold back any longer." Fyrus smirked.

Mizore kept running.

_I hope Fyrus will be okay..._

She ran back to the school to look for the rest of the gang. They were all leaving the building together when she ran up to them.

"Hey Mizore!" Tsukune said. "What's up?"

"Guys! I need your help!" She said frantically.

"With what? Whats happened?" Moka asked her.

"It's Fyrus! He's being attacked by one of the bullies Ginei mentioned earlier! He made it so that I could go get help!"

"Where?" Kurumu said. "Where is he, Mizore?"

"He's fighting him at the far edge of the forest! We need to hurry before something bad happens!"

"Right! Come on everyone! We have a friend who needs help!" Tsukune shouted and they all ran into the forest.

Fyrus was fighting a losing fight. Every little slash or cut he made against the troll just seemed to make it angrier.

"Stop moving! Your only preventing your death!" The troll growled.

"You know how cheesy that sounds!" He said and ran in for another blow. He jumped towards the trolls' chest for a final hit, but the troll slapped him aside. He landed flat on his chest. He knew without help, he'd be dead. He felt blood starting to trickle from his chest.

_I had completely forgotten about the broken ribs I have. How are you getting out of this one, Fyrus?_

He willed his body to get up, but he couldn't. The unbearble pain was too much. The best he could do was roll over and hope it was quick and painless.

He closed his eyes. Everything felt so cold... He hated the cold.

The troll let out a terrible roar.

"That's it? Is that the best you got?" He said and prepared for the final blow.

He slowly fell into a very, very deep sleep. But the sounds of a voice, multiple voices, brought him back.

_"FYRUS! Fyrus, are you ok?!" It sounded muffled._

"Ughhh..." Fyrus said as he slowly opened his eyes. There, was Mizore,and everyone else right in front of him. He got to his knees and stood up, very slowly, but fell to his knees. Tsukune helped him up.

"You alright, Fyrus?"

"No, not really...Hurts to breathe." Fyrus said clutching his chest.

"You'll regret hurting our friend, you worthless bastard!" Kumuru shouted.

"If your little friend couldn't do it, you guys sure as hell can't!" He boasted.

"Moka! We're gonna ned some 'extra' help here!" Tsukune said and ripped off the rosary and Mokas' neck.

A swarm of bats came out of the blue and covered Moka from head to toe. When the flew off of her, she completely looked like a different person. She had long silver hair and blood red eyes. They all charged at the troll and began to fight, while Fyrus stayed low, holding his chest.

_A Vampire?! That explains a lot._ Fyrus was amazed. She shot towards the trolls' chest and literally went clean through it with her foot.

"Know your place!" Inner Moka said.

NOOOOOOO-" The troll screamed as it fell down. It shook the earth.

Inner Moka shot towards the ground, and landed back on her knees. She got up, and started walking towards the group.

"Fyrus? Are you-" Mizore said worried, running back over to him.

"I'm fine, Mizore." He said and looked ahead to meet Inner Moka's eyes. She walked toward him.

"Not bad. Holding him off until I got here to end it. We should duel, under different circumstances."

"I thought vampires were less accepting of lesser races." Fyrus asked her.

"We are, and I am. You, however, have some considerable skill, if any." She looked around to meet the group's gazes. She walked over to Tsukune and recieved the rosary from him. She put it back on and turned back into the pink-haired Moka. Tsukune grabbed Moka so she didn't fall.

Fyrus's blood started to come out of his mouth.

"Fyrus-" Mizore saw as he fell to his knees, then onto his back. They all crowded around him.

"Fyrus?! What's wrong?" Mizore shook him.

"He's lost a lot of blood. look at the whole in his chest. He most likely broke a few ribs." Yukari answered. " We need to get him to the Nurse's office."

"And fast." Kurumu said.

They grabbed him and hurried inside, hoping he would be ok.

**I managed to write this all in 1 day. Thanks to all the reviews and my family for the extra support. Again, please rate and review fairly!**


	3. Letting out some Anger

Apparently I'm an a$$hole who wants to f%$# up good literature. If some people tell me it sucks, well, sh*t, too bad for them. I want them to send me their version of what I wrote and tell them it sucks. Anyway, I'll keep writing and try not to piss anybody off. And, enough about that sh*t about creating over detailed, and OC main characters that seems "**cliché**". You haters can buzz off. I thought this was a website where I could write what I wanted. What the heck happened?


	4. Getting Back Into The Game

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love all the support you give me. Note: he's not 'friends' with Tsukune's Harem yet, he just wanted to join the club and have a place to sit at lunch, so just don't give me crap about fast friends with them. I'm gonna stick with this story for now, to make sure I don't make a mistake in deleting it.**

Fyrus was aware that he wasn't in his room. He opened his eyes slowly, so that the light didn't hurt his eyes. What he didn't know was all the people staring at him. He made out the shape of 4 people, peering down over him. He had his entire chest wrapped up in a layer of gauze and littles bruises and cuts everywhere else.

"Ugh...wha?" He said half asleep, not really caring if they were real or not.

"Your okay!" Yukari cheered.

"Jeez...Not so loud... I feel like crap. What happened?" He asked them, now knowing that he was awake .

"You mean you don't remember?" Moka told him.

"No, why?" He looked at them confused.

"The dude who attacked you broke at least three of your ribs in half." Kurumu said. "Your lucky to be alive. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Did something bad happen to that guy?"

"He was suspended indefintely as soon as he recovered. You won't see him again." Tsukune said.

"Where's Mizore? Is she here?" He asked Tsukune as he looked around the room for her.

"She slept in the room right next to you. She went to see you every chance she got."

"I'll get her." Kurumu said and walked out of the room.

"How long was I out? Not for long, I hope."

"3 days, at least." Moka said.

"3 days? Think about all the the homework I'll need to make up..." He groaned.

"Actually, Mizore got all the homework and wrote down the notes for your classes." Kurumu stated.

"Seriously? She did that for me?" Fyrus was suprised. Then again, when he thought of Mizore, nothing really surprised him.

"She didn't want you to be left behind."

"Wow..."

"I got her." Kurumu said, walking into the room.

Mizore walked in after her, rubbing her eyes. "How is Fyrus? Is he alright?"

"I've been better, Mizore. Thanks to you and your friends." He said.

She stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Fyrus?" She said walking closer to him.

"Hi." He waved.

"I'm so glad your alright." She said, blushing a little.

Tsukune spoke up.

"Uhhhhhh... We'll leave you two alone for a little bit." They all left the room.

"Mizore..." He said, his face red.

"Yes?" She said, still blushing.

"Tsukune said you stayed with me every chance you got. That, and you got all my homework and notes. Why? You didn't have to."

"We're friends. Friends help out each other." She smiled.

"Friends..." Fyrus smiled as well.

"Mizore." He asked her.

"Yes?" She said as she smoothed out her skirt.

"You've already done so much for me, but would it be ok if you'd help me out with all this work?"

"Sure. Not a problem. When do you want to do it?"

"Any time your available, I guess." He said as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Let me help you." She said and walked over to him.

"Thanks." He said as she helped him up.

"I'm gonna get dressed, do you mind?" He said as he grabbed his clothes.

"Don't worry, I won't look." She turned around. She grabbed a mirror from her bag and positioned the mirror so she could look at Fyrus anyway.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't look!"

"I'm not, I'm looking at the mirror." She laughed.

Fyrus sighed as he finished putting on the rest of his clothes and walked out the door with Mizore.

The day felt like his ribs. Painful. He barely passed a quiz in math, and he nearly blew up his station in science. He wondered if the day could get any worse. He wished the day would end anyway, so he could finally talk with Mizore about what happened.

He was walking to his dormroom when he noticed a shadow go behind another tree. He looked over his shoulder, but then turned around and kept walking.

_Great, now I'm starting to see things. I'm going crazy, aren't I? _He thought as he walked on.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was unnervingly cold.

"Hey, Fyrus." Mizore whispered in his ear.

"AH, JESUS!" He jumped and was instantly on his back. "Don't do that to me, Mizore!"

"Force of habit." She said and helped pull him up of the ground.

"Have you decided where you want to study at?" She asked.

"I felt like we should study in a quiet place, like the library or one of our dormrooms..." He didn't finish the sentence since Mizore already figured out what he wanted to do.

"If you want to hang out with me, Fyrus, you can just ask." She giggled.

"What?! No...I-" He blubbered hysterically, trying to have his brain process his thoughts.

"So, you don't want to?" She looked a little hurt when he said that.

He sighed. "All I want Mizore, is to get to know you a little better. I hardly know anything about you and you tried to avoid me the first time we met."

"You never did ask, Fyrus." She smiled. "We can talk whenever you want to. I'm an open book."

"Thanks, Mizore."

"You wanna work now, or are you just gonna keep staring at me?" She replied.

"Right. Let's get down to buisness." He said and the two went to his dormroom to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Chairman, Sir? You wanted to see me?" A voice said in the shadows as he approached a large desk in the far back of the room. The room was only lit by dim candles. The Chairman, dressed only in a large, white robe, was other only one besides him in the room right now.

_Three days. Its been 3 days and NOW he wants to talk about the 'incident'? The Chairman must really having an attention problem. _He thought as he walked up to the chair in front of the Chairman and sat down.

"Thanks for arriving on short notice." He motioned toward a glass bottle and some cups. " Would you care for some scotch?"

He grabbed one of the cups on the table. "Sure." He unsrewed the cork and proceeded to pour into the cup and stoped halfway. He took a small sip, and then he handed the bottle and the other cup to the Chairman. He took the drink, and then set it aside.

"Humans." He said as held held up the bottle. "If they're good at anything, its for making these types of alcohol.

"Sir, with all due respect, I really think we should talk about the 'incident'." He said after finishing his glass of scotch.

"Violence is a part of monster life. You should learn to accept that."

"ACCEPT the fact that we practically gave up Fyrus's life, you mean." The man folded his arms while sitting.

"We all have a part to play in this, Fyrus included. He will understand his role in all of this in due time."

"His was nearly killed, dammit. You said he wouldn't be hurt."

"He was and he will recover. We never anticipated it would happen this early. But we need to make some points straight." The Chairman told him. "First off, I swear that he won't come into a further harm. Well, at least not yet, that is. "Second, I can't promise the safety of his friends, or anyone close to him. Third, he is your resposiblity, and I trust that you won't reveal your true identity to him or anybody else. The safety of Youkai Academy rests in your hands, Agent. Remember that." He knew the Chairman was being dead serious.

"I won't let you down, sir." He said then he stood up, shaking the Chairmans hand.

"I know you won't, A." He sat back down in his seat. "I trust you can show yourself out?"

"Of course." He said and walked out the room. He shut the door behind him and left the scene.

_All in good time, Fyrus. All in good time._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fyrus and Mizore made a good fit as homework partners. The first thing they worked on was the math, why did it have to be the math first? Fyrus may be a smart kid, but math to him was like disarming a bomb. Someone or something was gonna blow up.

"That's how you solve that one." Mizore explained and they moved onto the next problem.

Fyrus furrowed his brow, confused.

"Something wrong, Fyrus? You seem out of it."

"I never really got human studies. How did you understand it?"

"I made sure I took good notes, and never fell asleep. Did you not pay any attention?" She wondered.

"Its...complicated."

"Why, what happened?" She leaned in, closer.

"You promise you won't tell anyone, Mizore? I can only tell this to a real friend."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I swear I won't tell a soul." She promised.

"Thanks." He took a deep breath before beginning. "Well, it kinda started before I went here. I went to human schools until now."

"What was it like?" She asked him.

"It was a living HELL. If you weren't being made fun of by the popular kids, you were an outcast. Nobody wanted to have anything to do with you. I only had one friend the whole time."

"Only one friend? What was his name?"

"Arashi Nakamura. He was a monster, just like me. We always managed to get into the same school together, so I had always had someone to talk to. Except for what happened..."

"What happened?"

"I could take it anymore, so I used my monster powers. I nearly burnt the school down to cinders. Arashi tried to stop me, and he was caught under some rubble. He was hospitalized for over a month, and will be transfered to a different high school soon..." Fyrus hung his head low and stopped talking.

"Wow. I can't believe that would happen to a nice person like you. What did they say to you that made you explode?"

"They insulted my family and called me a freak for what I am. I just couldn't take it anymore...I lost control..."

She went to put her hand on him, but then pulled it back after his shoulder felt abnormally hot. "You okay?"

"I want to show you something." He backed away from her.

"Fyrus, what are-"

"Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt." He warned her and then he transformed. He was at his peak of his form. His hair and hands turned into flames and his scars disappeared. He turned into some would call 'a manifestation of rage'. He was floating 1 foot off the ground, looking at her. He lost the midnight look in his eyes and had the red eyes from before. "This is my true form." He said in a voice that didn't match his. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know your monster races weakness is fire, and I didn't want you to get hurt on my account."

"What kind of monster are you, Fyrus?" She asked.

"I'm what they call a Bāninguman. It means 'Burning Man'. I am the exact opposite of you in every way, Mizore. I... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose my only friend I had here. Guess now thats not an option, then, huh?"

"You...didn't want to lose me?" She said, her face turning dark red.

"I really like you a lot, Mizore. And I didn't want to to lose that."

"You really put others before yourself, no matter what. I like that." She walked toward him.

"What about me and my powers? Surely you realize that I-"

"I don't care." She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It felt cold, but also very warm on his burning skin. He looked away, his face red. "I think your great for who you are, Fyrus. Nothing will change that."

"Do you still want to be friends? If thats ok..."

"Of course. Why would I say anything but yes?" She smiled happily.

"I was wondering something." Fyrus said out of the blue.

"Just now?" She laughed a little.

"I like it when we just talk. Its nice to just hear your voice. Do you think we can walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not? I would like that. Do you want to finish our work now?" She said pointing to the pile of papers.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot." He reverted back to his sat down with her. "Lets finish it."

They both got back to work on the rest of the work. And for the very first time, Fyrus felt like he could understand it all.

**Hope that scene didn't seem too corny. I want to know if I'm taking the romance too fast. As always, Rate and review fairly! (That goes for you too, haters.) **


	5. Friendship at its best

**Glad I got this done before my school break ended. Hope this doesn't seem to much like the last chapter. Haters: Please, for the love of god. Take a chill pill. It's just a story.**

The next 3 weeks for Fyrus was a breeze. His grades started looking up for the better, and his ribs had almost healed completely. He and Mizore became the tightest of friends possible. They did everything together. Walked to/from school, ate meals, talked in class, Newspaper Club, everything. Right now they were getting some food for another Newspaper Club meeting.

"What do you think they would like, Mizore?" Fyrus said looking over some of the food in the store. This store had EVERYTHING that a monster could eat. What would he pick?

"They really aren't that picky, I just go for some of the common food. No complaints." Mizore answered after looking over a shelf of frozen food.

Fyrus walked over to her. "Do they have any human candies in here? There's something I'm looking for..."

"Like what? Something special?"

"Do they have any Hot Tamales? Its a favorite of mine."

"What kind of candy is that?" She asked.

"It's a really hot human candy that can regulate my body temperature. Its kinda like the lolipops you use all the time. I did say we're exact opposites, right?" He walked over to her.

"Are these it?" She held a red wrapper with the logo on them. She handed it to him.

"Good eye. Those are perfect." He looked them over, impressed. "Is there anything you want? I can pay for it."

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine." She smiled.

"I insist." He walked over to the frozen foods section. He looked over a few of the foods and found exactly what he was looking for. "Do you like ice cream?" He walked over to her, shivering.

"Ice cream? It's one of my favorite foods. How'd you guess?"

"I noticed during lunch you order ice cream sometimes. I thought that you might want some." He handed her a small container.

She blushed a little bit and looked away.

_Wow...He really does pay attention. _Mizore thought_._

"Thanks. I appreciate your kindness." She put it with the rest of the food. "Well, we have everything. Want to check it in?"

"Sure, lets do that." They walked over to the cashier stand and put the food on it.

"This is what we want." Fyrus said to the person behind the stand.

"Is that so?" The peson said and turned around. She was a women wearing an outfit that reminded Fyrus of some clothes that people wore on music albums in the human world. She had long black hair and and had red eyes, like the color of rubies.

"Oh, hey Rubi. It's nice to see you again." Mizore said behind him.

"Rubi? She a friend of yours?"

"She's a witch that was guarding a plain of sunflowers from human construction. She came here after the constuction was halted awhile back. She helps around the school wherever she can."

"Yeah, its a long story." She ran the food through the checkout. "Is that all?"

"Yep, thats it." Fyrus said and took out his wallet and payed her the money. He then grabbed the food basket and slung it around his back.

"Well, Mizore. It seems you got quite the catch this time. Not bad at all, by my standards."

Fyrus looked at them both. "Uh, what?"

"Were just friends. Thats it." Mizore blushed again.

_Just friends? Ouch._

"Hey, I think I've seen your face before. Are you the kid who had the 'incident'? I heard he goes here now."

"Yep, I'm the new kid everyones talking about. Names Fyrus." He held out his hand. "Its a pleasure."

"What nice manners! Its a pleasure to meet you as well, Fyrus." She took his hand and shook it softly.

"Well, we should go, Fyrus. Don't want to keep them all waiting, right?" Mizore said and walked out of the store.

"Hey! Wait for me! Sorry, Rubi. Guess we'll talk later?"

"Looking forward to it. Have fun!" Rubi shouted as Fyrus ran out of the store to catch up with Mizore.

"Did you mean what you said back there?" He said finally catching up with her.

"What I said?" She looked confused.

"That were 'just' friends. You feel that way?" Fyrus hoped otherwise.

"Well..." She looked nervous.

"Its ok if you don't. I like being friends as just as much."

"Its only been a little over a month. And I'm... I'm kinda shy. I think that I need just a little more time to decide." Mizore saw Fyrus's shoulders slump down a little bit. "That doesn't mean I'm saying no to the idea, however." She smiled and gently slipped her fingers between his.

"Mizore, what are you-" He stuttered again only to be interuppted.

"Do you object?"

"Um, no?" He said, face dark red._ This girl can be kinda weird sometimes. But, it feels kinda nice with her holding my hand. Maybe this is okay, for now. I mean, we just met. Am I that stupid to think she likes me?_

"Well, lets go and get to the meeting." They both walked to the club. Hand in hand.

xxxxxxxx

"Where are they with the food? I'm hungry!" Yukari said rubbing her tummy.

"They should be here any minute now, I imagine." Moka assured.

The doors swung open and boy, were all of them surprised. Mizore and Fyrus walked in, fingers crossed. They took their seats quietly and passed out the food. Nobody really could say anything at all. It was too weird for them. But, Kurumu managed to put out a few words.

"Well, Mizore. You tired of getting the cold shoulder from Tsukune that you had to pick the new kid to replace him?" Kurumu said with a huge grin on her face.

"How about you be quiet? How about that?"

"Oh, snap." Fyrus laughed to himself a little bit and bit into a Hot Tamale.

"Fyrus, seriously? You could do SO much better than her." Kurumu pointed to herself. "Like me, for example."

"Thats nice, but you aren't really my ty-" Fyrus couldn't finish the sentence since Kurumu decided to suffocate him inbetween her breasts.

"Come on, Fyrus. Don't deny the truth." She laughed a little bit and shoved him closer in.

_Oh wow...There so_ soft... Fyrus thought as his face started to turn almost purple.

Mizore had enough. Her hands turned to ice claws and put them on Kurumu's shoulder. She instantly turned into a shard of ice, including parts of Fyrus as well. But, Fyrus turned up the heat around him, and slipped his head right out of the ice. He coughed hystercially, trying to get in some deep breaths while Mizore patted his back.

"She could have killed me!" He said after a light sneeze.

"Believe me." Tsukune said. "I now how that feels like."

"Can we start the meeting, please?" Ginei asked irritated.

"Yes, please." Fyrus sniffed.

"Well, who has a story? Don't be shy, just put it out there." Ginei said back down in his seat.

"Well, me and the Art teacher are working on a design for the next School Festival, if any of you are interested. Wanna do a headline on that?" Fyrus told them.

"You never told me about that." Mizore stared at him.

"Didn't know if you wanted to help, since we have school and all that. Wait, do you want to help?" He looked at her.

"I love to draw. Why not?"

"Well, I think we should put that in. Anybody agree?" Tsukune raised his hand. Everyone raised their hand except Kurumu, since well, she's frozen in a chunk of ice.

"Anybody else got a story?" Ginei said looking through some of his 'photos'.

"The bullying rate in the school has dropped considerably, due to our help." Mizore looked over at Fyrus. "Maybe that would make a good story." She smiled a little bit, but that made Fyrus uneasy.

"Believe me, the last thing I want is attention." Fyrus waved his hands in front of him.

"Tsukune, you got anything? You always have a thing or two to talk about."

"I think we should add a new section in." He suggested.

"Like what?" Moka finally manage to put a word in.

"People could submit their own comments and ideas. I think it would allow a lot of communication between the reader and the editors."

"Wow, we actually never thought about that." Moka thought out loud. "I like the idea."

"I think we should put it in." Yukari raised her hand.

"Me too." Fyrus raised his hand as well.

"Guess that makes it a yes." Ginei clapped his hands together. "I think that's enough for the day. You guys are free to go."

They all got out of their seats and left the room. Fyrus was about to leave the room, but wanted to help out Kurumu. He layed hands on the ice, and sure enough, the ice melt instantly. Kurumu sneezed and shivered, since she was all wet.

"Thanks, Fyrus." She said and left the room, leaving behind a puddle or two trailing behind her.

"Why did you do that? She looked better frozen." Mizore popped up from behind him.

"She would have had to be unthawed sooner or later. And it was kinda my fault."

"Well, we have the rest of the day to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Mizore hugged Fyrus's left arm.

"Uh... I was gonna head down to the art room to work on the design, do you want to come with me?"

"That sounds like fun. Go ahead and lead the way."

"Right." They both walked to the room, Mizore still hugging his arm.

_She's so warm...But she's a snow girl. Why is that? Is it because of me?_ He pushed the thought out of his mind. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of his day with his best friend. They ended up in the room in about 5 minutes. Akemi, the art teacher, noticed them walking in together. He put down a paster sculpture and walked up to Fyrus.

"Well, Fyrus. Ready for another go at it?" He eyed Mizore supiciously. "Now, whos this lovely lady?"

"She's a great friend of mine. I finally decided to ask her to help out with the design. Akemi, this is Mizore Shirayuki. Mizore, this is Akemi Takakashi, the Art teacher." He stepped out of the way for them.

"Nice to meet you, Mizore. We'll defintely have a fun time working together."

"I agree." Mizore nodded.

"Well, which portion to you want to work on first, Fyrus?" Akemi started to grab some materials together.

"I think we should start on a new section, so Mizore can get in." Fyrus helped Akemi move a huge white cloth of a rather large board. Mizore's lolipop almost fell out of her mouth.

"You've been working on this everyday after school?" She walked up to it closer to look at the details. She ran her fingers along the surface of the board.

"When I have any free time, I spend it here." Fyrus grabbed a paintbrush and palette and began to mix some colors together.

"Fyrus, this is incredible. You really do have a gift. I wish that I was here to help out."

"You are now, and believe me, its not even close to being done. I need some more hands to help out." He started adding some spirals to a upper portion of it.

"Why not ask Tsukune and everyone else? They would love to help."

"I don't think they really consider me as an actual 'friend'. You are technically the only friend I have here." He pointed to another brush and palette. "Do you paint?"

"Um, yeah." She grabbed the painbrush and palette and started to mix some colors. "I'm really not that good at it."

"Its easy." Fyrus explained. "Just follow my brush strokes and it will come naturally to you." He started to add some red and orange colors onto the painting. Mizore added some blue and purple on the opposite side of the painting identical to the ones Fyrus did.

"See? You got this." They painted in nearly perfect sync. Every mark he made, she did beautifully. She eventually went off and started doing her own thing with the painting. It was almost like making a song.

After an hour or two of painting, Mizore stopped moving her brush.

"Hm? Whats up, Mizore? Something wrong?" He set down his paints and walked over to her.

She turned around, and had the brightest smile on her face that Fyrus had seen. "Fyrus, thanks."

"For what?" Fyrus stared at her, confused.

"For coming to this school. You're the coolest person I've ever met. I wish I had met you sooner."

"Your just saying that. I'm nobody special."

"No? Well, let me count off a list: You are sweet, loving, and care for everyone around you. You always put yourself before others, and trust your friends without question. You are a rare kind of person that people don't meet very often. You have an undeniable talent with art and will defintely become a great artist."

"Oh wow..." Fyrus looked her directly in the eyes.

She hugged him as tight as she could, which was REALLY tight. Mizore just couldn't let go. It was a warm, loving hug.

"I thought that since you were working so hard, I thought I-" Akemi walked in holding some food.

"Give me 5 minutes. I'm tangled up at the moment." Fyrus looked up at him. Akemi saw the situation, and nodded, leaving the two alone. Mizore finally released him from her clutches, backing away.

"Sorry, I kinda-" Mizore looked away.

"No, its fine." Fyrus said. "I think we're done for the day, you agree?"

"Yeah." She laughed a little bit and they walked out they the room, holding hands again.

Akemi walked in and looked around. He stared at the masterpiece that Fyrus and Mizore made, and stopped dead in his tracks. He walked up to the painting and stared at it and didn't talk for a long time.

**I already have a name for the painting. Can you take a guess what it is? As always, rate and review fairly!**


	6. Sleeping problems and a Note

**It took me awhile to update the story since I made some big edits to the characters and story. Now, on with the show!**

Fyrus was sorting through his backpack inside of his dormroom. He had finished all of his homework, he was just looking to see if he had missed something. He grabbed his sketchbook and set it down on the desk in his room. He flipped through some of his work to get an idea of what to draw. He stopped at a page that had a note attached to it with some tape. Curious, he picked up the note and examined it.

_I didn't put that there. Who did? Could it have been Mizore when I wasn't looking?_ He opened up the note to read it.

_Dear Fyrus,_

_You need to be careful in this school. You are too big of a risk to lose. I have been watching you for some time now. Things are going into motion and you will be dragged right into the middle of it. I want you stop seeing Mizore. If you don't want her to be hurt because of you, then you will tell her as soon as you look at this note. I know its not what you want. But, if you care about her, you'll do it. I will meet you personally as soon as I can. Be safe, and I will send more notes._

_From your friend in the shadows,_

_A._

Fyrus just stared at the note and didn't even blink. _Not see Mizore anymore? That doesn't make any sense. Nothing bads happened since I became best friends with her. Why tell me now? And who is this A? Is he someone I know? Can't_ _remember..._ Fyrus scratched his head and frowned._ I shouldn't tell Mizore. I don't want her gone. I guess I'll have to see how this plays out in the end. _He sighed and put the note into his pocket. It might come in handy later.

He got up out of his chair and walked over to his sink and mirror. He turned on the faucet and washed his face with water and ran his hands through his hair. He made sure the water was hot, in his case. He wiped his hands and looked up at himself in the mirror. He took off his shirt to examine his ribs, like he did every night he'd been here at the academy. He still had some bandages on it, and most of the blood had disappeared._ I really need to take care of myself better. I nearly hit the bucket on that_ _one._ He put his shirt back on, and walked over to his little mini fridge. He opened it up, and grabbed a bottle of water from it. It was still cold, so Fyrus heated it up with his hands. It was now boiling hot, just the way he liked it. He took a large sip from it and went to lay down on his bed, wanting to relax. He set the bottle down on the cupboard next to him, and stared up at the ceiling.

He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a soft knock on the door of his room. Fyrus got up, yawning slightly and stretched his back. _Who would come knocking at this hour?_ He unlocked the door and opened it. He wound up staring into the eyes of Mizore.

"Hello, Fyrus. Can I come in? I hope I'm not disrupting anything."

"You realize that school rules say you should be in bed right now, right?" He folded his arms.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here to see you."

"Uh...sure, come on in." He stepped aside for her. She walked into the room and just stood in the middle, looking around the room. Fyrus closed the door and locked it. He sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed his water bottle and took another drink.

"I like with what you did with the place." She pointed to some drawings he did and posters he'd hung up around the room. The posters varied from his favorite human bands to random quotes he liked. His personal favorite was one he'd picked up from the school store a week or so ago. It said: _Nothing can bring you peace but yourself._ He looked at it and smiled, and then turned his head to Mizore.

"Thanks. I like to think that I have my own place sometimes."

"Do you mind?" Fyrus turned his head to look at her. She was taking off her sweater which left her with a black undershirt. It really showed off the curves Mizore had. Instead of usual outfit she was wearing a pair of back shorts to match the shirt but still wore the same striped leggings as always.

"Not really." Fyrus turned dark red and looked away, trying not to stare at her for too long. He really DID mind, but he was trying to be polite. He didn't want her to think he was eyeing her.

He finished the water that was left in the bottle and set it down. Mizore sat down next to him on the bed.

"So, why couldn't you sleep?"

"I felt kinda lonely when we left after we worked on the painting. I just couldn't sleep."

Fyrus patted her on the back affectionately. "You can stop by anytime." He walked to his desk and grabbed one of his favorite books and sat down back on the bed. He layed back down on his pillows and flipped the book open to start from where he'd left off.

"Thanks." She smiled and decided to peek at what he was reading. "What's that about?"

"It's about a boy who has to undergo certain trials in order to save the people he cares about. It's kind of a favorite of mine." Fyrus explained to her and kept reading.

"Sounds interesting." She was quiet for a time and Fyrus noticed the silence. He saved his place in the book and sat it down on his cupboard.

"Is something wrong, Mizore?"

"Can I sleep here with you? I don't mean to be rude or anything." She sounded dead serious. Fyrus didn't really know how to respond to her.

"Uh...Sure. You can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." He walked over to the couch, but Mizore grabbed his arm.

"You can sleep on the bed with me, Fyrus. I don't mind." Mizore patted the spot need to her.

"No, it's ok. The bed is yours. I can't sleep anyway these days."

"Why not?"

"I have severe Insomnia. I've had it ever since the 'incident'. I get these horrible nightmares of people dying. It's a living hell." He walked to the couch and sat down in it.

"How you tried anything to stop it?"

"I've been going through a rough patch the last week or so. Sometimes I can't tell real life from reality, since I can't sleep. The pills I'm taking aren't working anymore."

"You have a lot of problems, don't you?" She frowned. She rummaged through the pockets of her sweater and pulled out one of her lolipops.

"Want one? It might help." She offered it to him.

"At this point, I'll try anything." He took it from her and unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth with no hesitation.

"Be careful, Fyrus cause its really-"

"COLD!" Fyrus pulled it out of his mouth and shivered madly.

"Sorry. I forgot you couldn't stand ice." She took the lolipop back.

"Thits ogay." He tried to mouth out but than realized his tongue was frozen.

Mizore started laughing and almost fell off his bed. Fyrus noticed, and thawed the ice with his breath.

"Thanks for trying." He had to revert to his monster form to get back to his needed body temperature. He sat back down in the couch, but he had some steam floating from the top of his head as the ice melted.

"You can try and get some sleep on the bed. You got nothing to lose." Mizore made a small smile. He sighed and got out of the couch.

"Guess not." He got on the bed and sat crisscross on the top of it.

"Relax. Thats the key to sleeping." She sat crisscross with him.

"I've tried that." He layed his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "Now matter WHAT I try, I just can't sleep!" He was pretty frustrated at this, and Mizore knew it.

"Well, I guess it was a good idea for me to be here. I got at least one thing left for you to try."

"Like what? It doesn't involve being frozen, does it? Like I said, I've tried EVERYTHING."

"Have you had someone sing you to sleep?"

"Yea- actually no, I haven't." He looked back at her.

"I could sing you to sleep, if you don't mind."

"I didn't know you could sing." Fyrus looked surprised at her.

"I don't do it very often. You want to hear?" She looked a little nervous.

"Go ahead."

She took a deep breath and started to sing. Fyrus really didn't know what to say. Her voice flowed through the room. It was full of elegance and grace, like an angel had visited the room.

_She's amazing. _Fyrus continued to listen to her sing. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he wanted to hear the end of her song. She finished her song and the room went very quiet.

"Well? What did you think? Did you like it?"

"Amazing. It was like an angel." He smiled.

"Your just saying that." She looked away, her face bright red.

"I'm being 100% honest here. I loved it."

She looked back to meet his eyes. "You really liked it?"

"Can you please sing again? I almost fell asleep."

"Um, yeah. I can do that." Fyrus rested his head on the pillow and listened to her again. Within a few moments of her melody, he was dead asleep.

xxxxxxx

Fyrus couldn't say he remembered a time where he slept as good as he did that night. His eyes fluttered as he tried to wake up. _Man, I really should thank Mizore. I feel so refreshed!_ He got out of the bed with a smile on his face. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face with some nice, hot water. He did his hair for the day and brushed his teeth. He did all of this without noticing Mizore was still on the bed, watching him.

"Sleep well?" She giggled a little bit. Fyrus jumped when he heard her and turned around.

"Your still here?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Now that I think about it, not really." He walked over to his dresser and slipped on his green jacket and rolled up the sleeves. "Thanks for the song. I can't believe I fell asleep and didn't have a single nightmare."

"Thats what I'm here for." Mizore got up and out of the bed to grab her sweater.

"Where did you learn that song? It was beautiful."

"From my mother. She taught me it a few years ago. Singing is kind of a talent for my species."

"Makes me wish I knew my mother..." Fyrus got lost in his thoughts.

Mizore looked surprised. "What do you mean? What about your mother?"

Fyrus sighed and sat down on his bed. "You see, I never knew my birth parents. They died shortly after I was born. The only thing I have left of them is this necklace." He pulled out a silver chain necklace from under his shirt and showed it to Mizore. The emblem was a flame that had words in red written on it:_ Born in fire._ Mizore studied the chain for a moment, but then went to look back at Fyrus.

"If you don't have any parents, how are you here at this school?"

Fyrus put the necklace back under his shirt and took a deep breath. "I was adopted by a terrible human family shortly after they died.. They wanted nothing to do with me, and when they found out about my powers, it got even worse. I was beaten constantly, and yelled at for everything I did. I was allowed to come here here after writing to the Chairman about my problem. I was sent the letter of acceptance the day the before the school year started. The humans found out, and we had a terrible fight. I ran away from the house to come here. I still can't understand how humans can be so mean to us, just because we're different."

"Well, we ARE different. In a lot of ways, you know. You can't really blame them."

"Thats the whole point! Why did I have to be born different? " He looked at her like she knew the answer.

"Everything happens for a reason, I guess. I really don't know what I can say to make you feel better." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's hurry and get to school. We don't want to be late."

Fyrus grunted and finally decided to drop the subject. "Guess your right. Lets hurry." They got out of the room and hurried to school, hoping not to be late. If the two of them had keener eyes, they would've noticed a figure watching them from behind a tree. It moved from cover and silently followed the two along the way to the academy.

_Soon enough, Fyrus, soon enough._The figure thought as it followed them.

**Sorry it took me so long for updating this. Any guesses to who this 'A' person is? Anyway, as always rate and review fairly! I fixed the error pretaining to his parents. Sorry for the confusion.**


	7. A Phantom and a new student

**Boy. Did I get some negative feedback after my latest chapter. Its just a story, so I don't see what the big deal is. But, whatever. It doesn't matter. Anyway, on with the show!**

Mizore felt uneasy as she and Fyrus walked through the woods. She had the feeling someone or something was watching her. Mizore kept looking over her back constantly, hoping to capture in her eyes what was stalking them. Fyrus saw the notion and it made him look behind himself a few times, but said nothing. She stopped and so did Fyrus.

_There's no stalker I know of that can hide that well from me. Who could it be?_ Mizore looked around the expanse of the area Fyrus and her were in.

"Mizore? What are you looking for? Is something wrong?" Fyrus finally said something after being quiet ever since She and him left for school this morning.

"Um. It's nothing." Mizore told him, begetting the truth. _The last thing I want is Fyrus in danger again._ "Let's just keep moving. I'll feel better once we get to the academy." She walked onward in a quickened pace.

"Uh, okay?" Fyrus shrugged and ran to meet up with her. The figure increase its pace as well, trying to keep up with them.

xxxxxxxx

_Man, do I really gotta thank Fyrus. _Tsukune thought to himself while eating breakfast with his friends._ Mizore hasn't been stalking me for over a month now. Those two seem to click, for some reason._ He smiled to himself and took another bite of his scrambled eggs._ I really think I'm gonna like this guy. He seems nice._

"Tsukune? What are you smiling about?" Moka looked up after swallowing a bite of her food as well. She and all the rest of the gang were with him as always.

"He's probably thinking about how beautiful I am." Kurumu said, jumping the gun as always. Yukari, the witch that she is, dropped a washtub down on her head and she went down. "He was obviously thinking about me!"

"Ow! You little runt! No he wasn't!" Kurumu hissed at her and started started to chase her around the room. The two went back and forth with "Yes he did!" and "No he didn't!"

Tsukune sighed and facepalmed himself for the billionth time and dragged it down his face. "Not again...Why is it always have to be me they fight over? Why me?"

"Well, they do have excellent taste in who they like." Moka giggled a little bit. "So, what were you really smiling about?"

He removed his hand from his face. "Guess I'm glad someone took Mizore off my hands, for once."

"You don't like her?" Moka put her fork down and payed close attention, now interested.

"It's not that, its just the fact that she can be, you know... A tad weird sometimes? I like her as much as you and the others, but still...She tends to be a bit strange when it comes to certain guys."

"Well, Mizore is Mizore, after all." She nodded, but stopped to look around the room for some reason. "Speaking of weird, where are Mizore and Fyrus? They would already be here by now."

"Do you think they got sidetracked, or something?" Tsukune finished his last bite of breakfast.

"I guess your right..." Moka pondered over the idea in her head and nodded again. "Want to wrangle Kurumu and Yukari up now? before they destroy more than the lunchroom?"

Tsukune looked over at them and nodded as well. "As always." They put their trays away and went to clear up the mess those two were making.

xxxxxxxxx

"Great, I'm lost again." Fyrus sighed heavily and put his hands in his pockets. The two had gotten sidetracked about twenty minutes from the school in the woods. He kicked a rock on the ground, frustrated._ I really don't have a sense of direction. Mizore probably thinks I'm clumsy or something. _He walked back over to her and told her the news.

"We've been down that way, Miz." Fyrus pointed down the path. "Got a clue where we are?"

"I know this part of the woods. We aren't far away from the school. Maybe 5 minutes away?" She pointed to a path to the left of them both. "Follow me."

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Fyrus shrugged and moved onto the path. "So, Miz. I her your an expert on all things Tsukune."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I was walking in the hall the other day and I overheard some girls talking about you. Why do you and all the other girls throw yourselves at his feet? If you don't mind me asking."

She continued walking. "Well, he helped me out during a particularly rough time I was going through. Not to mention he's incredibly dreamy." She blushed and sighed thinking about him. "I fell in love with him when I first read his newspaper articles last year. Sometimes I don't even know why I try to keep getting him to fall in love with me. He likes Moka more than all of us combined."

"Well, if I was him, I would pick you, Miz." Fyrus smiled.

She blushed a deep red. "Why pick me? Why not Kurumu or Moka?"

Fyrus rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, look at you. Your beautiful. you have the prettiest eyes, and your voice, you just melted my heart when you sang to me last night. Theres not a thing about you I don't like. Why wouldn't I pick you?"

She turned a dark, dark red and smiled. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

Fyrus turned a deep red as well. "I would be lying if I said you weren't." He wanted to punch himself in the face for saying that, but that wouldn't have been a good idea to do that in front of her. _I can't just tell my best friend that I thinks she's pretty! That's just...wierd._ But, he forgot all about that when Mizore hugged his arm.

"Sorry, I really don't know how to talk to girls, I never really had the guts to. But, it seems so easy to say those things about you, your just so...open. Is that the right word?" Fyrus explained.

"Your sweet." Mizore blushed.

"So, you don't think its wierd that I think your pretty? Not even a little bit?"

"Not really, no." Mizore unhooked her arms aound his one.

"Um... hey, Miz. We made it the academy." Fyrus pointed to the school building, trying to draw the attention off of him.

"Better be off to my classes then. See you, Fyrus." She winked at him and was off to her routine. Fyrus scratched his head.

"Wow, I really need to have a chat with Tsukune sometime." Fyrus said to himself. He felt a little funny, like he was full of butterflies. He took a little time to look at a tree near the building, but got distracted when he felt something soft from against his leg. He looked down, and realized he had a black cat nuzzling his leg. It was a black cat with dark blue eyes, almost like Fyrus's. The cat almost looked like a black panther, just then maybe two or three sizes smaller.

"A cat? Out of all the places for a cat to be, I find one here?" Fyrus looked into its eyes. It's eyes were bold, almost like a lion or tiger. Fyrus thought of an idea. _This cat really seems to like me, do I smell like fish, or something?_ He unslung his backpack and unzipped a little pouch. "Guess if you really want to, you can stay with me for a while, buddy."

_I need to think of a name for this cat._ _Oh, wait. I have one._

"So, Phantom. Guess your gonna be my buddy for a bit, huh?" The cat seemed to understand the idea Fyrus had in mind and nodded. It hopped into his backpack, and had its head and arms poking out. Phantom made a little meow. He scratched his head and Phantom made what looked to be a smile.

"Wait till I show Mizore this." Fyrus smiled and put his backpack back on. He walked into the school, along with his new furry friend.

xxxxxx

Mizore was scribbling in her scrapbook, as always. _Where's Fyrus? Did he get lost again?_ She sighed and thought about what he said earlier._ He's a sweet guy. Makes me wonder if I should ask him about it..._

"Well, seems like someones happy." Kurumu said poking Mizore's shoulder repeatedly. "Did you and Fyrus have a rather 'intimate moment'?

She put her pencil down. "He was very nice to me, that's all that happened."

Kurumu threw her hands up. "You said the exact same thing about Mr. Kotsubo, remember? What makes you think he's any different?"

"That was uncalled for, Kurumu." Tsukune told her. "Fyrus doesn't seem the type to do what that guy did."

"I'm just warning her it's a possibility. That's all." Kurumu went back to her work.

Tsukune sighed and so did Moka and Yukari. "Where is he, anyway?" Moka asked. "You walked with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be late, so I hurried here. I guess he's lost or something." Mizore frowned.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Nekrome." Fyrus walked into the room.

"Don't worry about it, Fyrus. Its easy to get lost in this school. You may sit down." She waved him away.

He powerwalked to his desk and sat down. Most of the people in the class glanced at him, but then quickly went back to their work. He pulled out his sketchbook and started to doodle, since what else do you do in a school when your bored?

"Hey, Fyrus." Mizore waved. "What took you so long? Homeroom is almost halfway over."

"I lost track of time, I guess. And I may have made a new friend." He smiled.

"Who is it?" Mizore asked him.

Fyrus looked almost paranoid. "Well, you see, its not a who. Its more of a what."

"What do you mean by-" She was interuppted by a little meow that came from his backpack. It was only so loud that only she and Fyrus could hear it.

"Fyrus. What's in your backpack?" Mizore scooted over. "Can I see?"

"I guess. If Phantom decides to be quiet." He unzipped the backpack and out popped a little black head and paws. Phantom looked up at Mizore and meowed again.

"I didn't know you had a cat. Why didn't you tell me?" Mizore scratched Phantoms head, which gave a long purr in approval.

"I found him this morning nuzzling against my leg. He wouldn't leave me alone. So, I decided to let him hang out with me. Isn't that right, Phantom?" He patted his head.

"Hes cute." Mizore smiled. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"He's gonna stay with me, at least for a while. Don't tell anyone I have him, or they might take him away from me."

"Don't worry. Phantoms secret is safe with me." She nodded.

Ms. Nekrome continued to talk amongst their conversation. "Oh, and I forgot to mention we have another new student."

Fyrus overheard her talking and payed more attention.

"Everyone, meet our new student." She motioned over to the door and in walked a boy, about Fyrus's age.

"Oh my god. It can't be." Fyrus had his jaw wide open. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Fyrus, are you ok? Whats up?" She looked over at him.

Ms. Nekrome announced the boys name. "Class, this is Arashi Nakamura. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello." He waved.

Mizore had her mouth a little open too.

**Hows that for a cliffhanger? Sorry this took me a while to get out. I got sick and I couldn't write. This chapter is kinda short, sorry about that. As always, rate and review!**


	8. Old Friends Reunion

**Sorry everyone for the long wait. I recently got Dead Space 3 and I've been playing the hell out of it. Sorry for the wait and I will update this more often. This is more like a draft, so I need some tips to make this better. Now, back to the story!**

Fyrus fainted right in his seat when he saw Arashi. He headbutted the desk and and slumped down in his chair like a snail.

"Uh, is he okay?" Ayashi pointed at him and the entire room was focused on him.

"Oh no, not again..." Ms. Nekrome ran up to him and and sat him up back in his seat. "Fyrus, are you okay?"

Ayashi walked over to him as well. "Wait, what name did you say?"

"His name is Fyrus Kasai. Why, do you know him?"

He had his eyes wide eyed. "No way. He got here, too?"

"Do you know what's wrong with him? He's nearly done this almost once every week, lately."

"He's tired as hell. Look at the bags underneath his eyes. I got an idea to wake him up." He got right in front of his face and pulled out a lighter from his backpack and a bag with some cigars of some kind. Mizore watched with great interest. He pulled it out and and lit it with his lighter. He put the cigar in his mouth and waited patiently. Eventually, Fyrus started to inhale the smoke emitating from it and blew it out. He opened his eyes.

"I know that scent anywhere. What are you doing here? I thought you were transfered to another high school!" He puffed out a few more times with his cigar.

He helped Fyrus up and the two brought it in. "They transfered me here after what happened. I guess they wanted me where I belong."

Ms. Nekrome was confused. "So...you two know each other?"

"Hell yeah! This is my bro!" Arashi started to give Fyrus a noogie.

"In that case...I think we should end the class for today. Everyone, you are excused. I could use a break..." Ms. Nekrome said under her breath and the whole class left the room, cheering. The only people left in the classroom were Fyrus and Arashi, Mizore, and Tsukune and his gang.

"So, this is Arashi?" Mizore got out of her seat to meet his eyes. He had a more messy version of Fyrus's hair that was a solid grey, almost like metal. His eyes were a deep green, like sage. He had almost what seemed to be a big brother personality to Fyrus. He was eighteen years old, and was still a sophomore in high school. It wasn't because he wasn't smart or anything, he just came to school for fun.

"Dude, who's this hot chick?" Arashi jabbed a thumb in her direction.

Fyrus hacked out some smoke from the cigar and spat it out of his mouth. "Uh, who?"

"You heard me. The cute one with the purple hair."

Mizore blushed a bright pink at his remark. "I'm a good friend of Fyrus's. My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

Arashi cocked an eyebrow. "I never knew my best bud hung around hot girls now." He looked at Mizore and the rest of the girls.

"Fyrus, who's this?" Moka asked him.

Fyrus sighed. "He's a great friend of mine that was from a school in America. You'll have to forgive me you guys, Arashi's quite...different."

"Now, is that anyway to treat your best bro? I've known you for over 10 years now, Kai." Arashi frowned.

"Kai?" Mizore giggled.

"I went by that name in the schools I was in at the human world. Arashi here, went as Ash. We kinda were reknowned for our...antics. We were pranksters together and caused a lot of trouble."

"What did you guys do?" Yukari got excited. "Think you can teach me some tricks?"

"Trust me, we went WAY too far with our work. Almost got us expelled multiple times. We faked fire alarms, clogged all the bathrooms, peeked in on girls in the locker ro-" Arashi recounted until Fyrus covered his mouth. "Yeah. Real bad things."

"Funny. You don't seem like a troubemaker, Fyrus." Kurumu looked at Mizore with a "_I just told you so"_ face.

"After the incident I saw how serious my pranks could've gotten, so I quit doing them." Fyrus puffed out a few clouds of smoke from the cigar.

Ash looked at his watched and groaned. "Sorry, ladies and gentleman, I gotta roll on to next class. See you later, Kai." He patted Fyrus on the back and strolled on out of the room.

They watched him leave the room. Then they all looked at Fyrus. Tsukune was the first to speak up. "So, he was...nice."

He made a few more puffballs with his cigar and responded. "Nice is an understatement. He's really a dick most of the time, but he's only friend I had when I was at school there."

"Was high school in America really worse than what I went through?" Moka asked.

"No, it was full of rainbows and butterflies. Yes, it was horrible. Humans there were so...mean. Unbelievably mean to everyone else who is different." Fyrus took the cigar out of his mouth.

"I know how it feels to be-" Moka sympathized, but Fyrus cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Mizore grabbed Fyrus's hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. "Well, we should go off to cooking class, Fyrus. You'd said you'd walk with me." His face reddened. "Wha? Oh yeah, right! See you later, guys." The two walked out off the room. The rest of them looked at eachother, but couldn't say anything.

xxxxxxx

_Wow. Fyrus is different from when I last saw him. Hmph. Mizore seemed...happy._ Arashi thought as he walked to his next class. Or, so he thought. He made it to the door of the empty classroom when he saw a figure come out of the shadows inside of the room. It was a black figure with no physical features.

**"So, old friends reunite, finally?"** The figure teased. **"You glad to see him?"**

"Let me guess, your my Jimminy Cricket come to life?" He said sarcastically and closed the door behind him.

**"Just a friend, nothing more."** He pulled out a small note from the backness that was his body. **"Give this to your friend."**

"Oh boy, intrigue!" Arashi rubbed his hands together.

**"Your jokes undermine the situation, you fool. Just give this to him the next time you see him."** The figure walked back into the blackness. **"Enjoy the toy that comes with the meal." **The figure and the blackness dissipated out of thin air. He opened up the note and inside was a considerable sum of money. He put the money into his pocket.

"Guess this school isn't so bad, after all." He smiled and walked out of the classroom.

xxxxxx

Fyrus blushed dark red as he and Mizore walked to the class holding hands. "M-Miz."

"What?" She looked over to meet his midnight eyes. He had taken Phantom out of his backpack and the cat was now on his shoulder, like a parrot.

"W-why do you like holding my hand wherever we go?"

She gave him a blank stare. "Is that bad to do?"

"Well, when I was in America, the only boys and girls that held hands were the people who were dating. See how this could get weird? Since you like Tsukune and everything."

"No. Not really." Mizore remarked. Fyrus facepalmed himself and the cat made a similar motion as well. _Guess it can't be helped. Mizore's relationship ideas are different than mine._

"Fyrus, what's that thing in your mouth?" She pointed to the cigar.

_Oh, shit. Here we go..._ Fyrus thought as he explained to Mizore. "Um, do you know what drugs are, Miz?"

"No." She flat out said.

"Okay...Well, in the human world there are this substances that can alter your way of thinking. The little cigar is I have here is filled with Marijuana. I used to take it when Arashi was with me. It was the only way I could sleep at night sometimes. They made the nightmares go away, for a time."

"Can I try?" She asked him.

"What?! No!" He shook his hands in front of her.

"Why not?"

"These drugs are dangerous to the body. The only reason I used it was to sleep. They can kill you if your not careful. Especially Marijuana. You'll be addicted."

"So, I can't try it?" Mizore connected the dots finally.

"Trust me, this stuff could knock out a giant. I passed out the first time I tried it. You'd probably would too. In fact, I'd bet on it." He puffed out some more smoke.

"Your on." Mizore grabbed it from his mouth and put it into hers. She made a few puffballs with it with ease. "See? I told you I-" She slumped to the floor, out cold.

_I told her it would happen... _He grabbed her body and carried her the rest of the way to class. Phantom followed him on foot.

xxxxxx

"Sup, Kai. Uh..What happened to Mizore?"

"She's passed out a while back. She'll come to in a moment." He continued to hold her. Soon enough, Mizore started to open her eyes.

"Uh...my head..." She rubbed to part of her head that hurt.

"I told you it was a bad idea to smoke it." He helped her get to her feet.

"Dude, you let her smoke the cigar I gave you?" Arashi chuckled to himself.

"She grabbed it from me and smoked it. I told her it would knock her out, and it did." Fyrus relit the cigar in question and began smoking it again. "God, I really need to kick this stuff."

"You've said that so many times before. He patted Fyrus on the back. "Oh, hey man. I got something to give you." Arashi rummaged through his pockets. "Here." He handed Fyrus a small note.

Fyrus scrutinized the note. _A note? Could it be another one like before? Wait, why would Ash give me this? Great, I'm stoned so bad I can't think straight. _Fyrus pocketed the note. _Can't show these to Mizore, or Ash._ Fyrus had the heat around the cigar so tense it burnt the whole thing to ashes. He helped Mizore up and off the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Fyrus. You should talk with Arashi, you guys should catch up. I'll be fine." She walked away and left the two guys in the hallway.

"Dude. She's hot." He fake punched him in the shoulder. Fyrus shrugged it off and watched her walk away.

"So, what's the relationship status? Boyfriend, or whatever?"

"What?!" Fyrus turned red.

"Dude, chill. She's yours, or what?" The two talked and walked down the hall.

"God, Ash. You can be really blunt sometimes."

"It's a talent." Ash said.

"Well...since you asked, We're not Boyfriend-Girlfriend. Yet. I've wanted to ask her, but I'm afraid she won't say yes." Fyrus looked away, embarassed to even say this to Arashi.

"Well, how long have you known her for? If you don't tell a girl you like her after a week of being friends, she'll assume you just want to be friends."

"I've been her friend for over 2 or 3 months now." Fyrus admitted.

Arashi stopped walking. He didn't say anything, he just looked at Fyrus funny. "3 months? Dude, how big of a pansy can you be?"

"I want things to work, Ash. Unlike all the rough and tumble relationships you breezed on through."

"Have you even asked her out yet? Take her on a date, at least?" Arashi hoped.

"Well, no. I thought she would say no." Fyrus explained.

Arashi facepalmed himself and groaned. "You need to get the stick out of your ass and be a man. Tell her you like her. Plain and simple."

"Like I said, Ash. Blunt."

"Just do it. You'll thank me when it works." Arashi walked on ahead of him, leaving Fyrus all by himself. _He doesn't understand. Mizore is a different type of girl. One in a million. He sighed and his gaze met the floor. Well, since I'm alone, I should probably read the note Arashi gave me. He unfolded the note from his pocket and began to read it:_

_Fyrus,_

_If you got this, you must have met Arashi. The end of the semester is coming up, and you should find a safe place to be at. If you stay at the school, you could quite possibly die. Mizore, Tsukune and the others as well. I am helping you for a good reason. I know you have questions, you'll understand soon enough. I will send another note on the last day of the semester. Stay safe._

_From your friend in the shadows,_

_A._

Why is it always 'soon enough'? I feel like I'm in a movie or something. " Fyrus muttered under his breath. He walked back to his dorm room. He felt too tired to continue the rest of the day. And he was stoned out of his mind, that was a good reason too.

xxxxxxx

**"So, you delivered the letter? To the right person?" **The black figure approached Arashi in the empty hallway.

"Yeah, I gave it to him. But he didn't read it with me when I was with him."Arashi played with his hands.

**"Well, as long as you got it to him, I suppose a reward is in order. Here, the more you do for me, the higher the value will be. The figure held out the money, but with an increased amount from the previous time.**

"So, what's your big plan for Fyrus and that Tsukune guy and his little Harem? What's gonna happen to this school, and my best bud? He wagged a finger at him.

**"I must wait until the other side decides to show itself, before I tell anymore. Just continue my deliveries, and you'll be safe at this school. Fyrus as well. **The figured disappeared again, without a sound.

Arashi looked throught the wad of money he was given. "Value increased, indeed." He smiled again and continued walking.

xxxxxx

"Man, I'm out of it..." Fyrus slumped down in his chair. Phantom jumped up onto his lap and sat down on his lap. He stroked Phantom's fur softely. For a stray cat, his fur was silky smooth. He thought about the note Arashi had given him earlier. _This guy sounds pretty serious about what he says. I mean, I could die if I stay here! Maybe I should leave, or something... _He was interuppted by a knock on the door.

"Probably Miz." He looked at Phantom, and said, "Can you get the door?" The black cat shook it's head, and gave him a look that said "I don't have hands". The cat hopped off of him and hopped onto his bed to take a catnap.

Fyrus groaned and got out of the chair. He stretched out his back and walked to his door. He opened the door. Sure enough, It was Mizore.

"Hey Fyrus. I came to check up on you to see if you were okay. You didn't show up for Chemistry." She looked at Fyrus funny. His eyes were glazed, and he stumbled, trying to regain his footing. "Are you sick?"

"N-no..." Fyrus said, his speech slurred. "I-I'm just s-stoned. That's all."

"Stoned?" Mizore crossed her arms.

"U-uh, its when you do to much _drugs..._" Fyrus started laughing at something, but Mizore didn't know what. "Since when did you have a twin sister? You should introduce meeee..." Fyrus passed out again on the floor in his room. Mizore dragged him further into his room and set him on top of the bed. _Wow, Fyrus is pretty light._ Phantom hopped off the bed and and nuzzled into Mizore's leg. She petted the cat, and sat on the bed to look at Fyrus.

_He looks cute when he's asleep. Well, sort of._ She reconsidered after Fyrus started to snore. She got up out of the bed, and walked over to his desk. He had left out his sketchbook and journal on the table. Mizore looked over her shoulder, and decided to look through his sketchbook first. She flipped through the pages, and stopped on one particular page. It was a picture of her. _He drew a picture of me? It's incredible. Wonder where he finds the time in the day to draw._ She made a small blush, and smiled at Fyrus. She closed the sketchbook, and flipped open his journal. _He has good handwriting, too. Almost as good as mine. _She read through a section that intrigued her.

_Friday, November 6_

_Journal,_

_Man, I really shouldn't be writing stoned, but I have to put my thoughts down. I really do need to kick my addiction. I'm glad Arashi is back, for one thing. But, this school, the situation I'm in... I starting to wonder if I should just leave the school. But I can't. Mizore, and all my friends are here. I've never had any friends that felt like family before. Especially Mizore. She's the reason I'm still alive and not dead. Maybe Arashi is right. Maybe I should ask Mizore out. It will be the end of the semster in a week or two, and if I wait before that, I might lose my chance. I'm glad that my birthday is on the tenth of November. I really should tell Mizore about it, or something. I'm not feeling well. I need more sleep. G'night._

_Fyrus Kasai._

Mizore felt funny. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Like she had butterflies in her stomach. _Wow, Fyrus really does know his way around writing. He...wants to date me? But, what about Tsukune? _She closed the journal, and left everything on the table the was it was before she touched it.

She took Phantom and sat him on the bed, next to Fyrus. He nuzzled in, purring.

She left the room, without a word and closed the door. She walked out of the boys rows and left for her room. She had a lot to think about.

xxxxxx

The next morning did come quickly. Fyrus had a terrible headache from the hangover hours earlier, but he tried not to notice. Phantom was on his shoulder, as Fyrus walked to his favorite spot in the forest. It was a small cliff hedge overlooking the blood red sea below. He stood near the edge of the cliff, and took in some fresh air. Phantom tensed up, since he's no different to any other cat when it comes to water.

"Ah. What a great day." He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Great, indeed." A voice came from behind him. He turned to see who it was.

"Arashi? How did you find me?" He backed up a little bit.

"A little bat told me, or something like that. I was wondering what you we're gonna do today? Since we haven't hung out since the incident. I have a few ideas on this list here, we can go over." He pulled out a long piece of paper.

"Um, Arashi? Where did you get that note you gave me yesterday? You just left, without a word."

"I had to get to my classes, and some dude passed me in the hall. Told me to give it to you. Anyway look at the list." He handed Fyrus the list. Fyrus took one look at the list and shook his head. "Sorry, man. I don't do those things anymore."

Arashi was taken aback. "Since when do you not like blowing up a potato in the lunchroom microwave?"

"No. I meant how you want us to spy on the girls changing."

"And?"

"What do you mean, and?"

Arashi folded his arms. "As in, why do I care?"

"I mean, why now?"

"Since when do youhave a problem wit- Ah. Now I see." Arashi had a lightbulb moment.

"What?"

"It's Mizore, isn't it? You don't want to look bad in her eyes, do you? Well, Kai. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right? Come on, you owe this to yourself!"

"You have a point..." Fyrus mulled this over in his mind. _Damn Arashi. He always did have a way with words._ _Am I seriously considering this? I'll be the next Gin! But, I haven't hung out with Arashi in months. I'll just tag along, and hope I don't regret this._

"Ash. I swore to God I'll never do this again, but I really missed hanging out with you. So, I guess I'll tag along..." Fyrus sighed.

"That's my boy!" Arashi tusseled his hair. "Come on, we should get some good seats before the show starts."

"Fine." Fyrus grunted and followed Arashi to the 'Spot'.

xxxxxx

"I'm gonna regret this..." Fyrus said for the fifth time as the two looked through two pairs of binoculars. Phantom was on top of head, laying on his stomach.

"Dude. Grow a spine. Nobody's gonna find out."

"You better be right. I don't want to break my streak of getting in trouble." Fyrus continued to rant.

"Kai, shut up. Wait, who's that dude over there?" Arashi pointed to a figure on another rooftop.

Fyrus focused in on the figure with his binoculars. You know who this person is, so I won't trouble you with details.

"Gin?! Aw shit! We 've found his hiding spot!"

"What's a Gin? A type of beer, or something? Cause I want one." Arashi tilted his head at Fyrus.

"No. He's the school perv. He takes pictures of all the girls while they change." Fyrus pulled off the binoculars and Phantom hopped off his head.

"Nice, a pro. I'm gonna go ask him for a tip, or something." Arashi got up and walked down the hill.

"What?! You can't! We might get caught!" Fyrus hightailed after him.

"Fine, if your so worried. You stay here, and I'll talk to him." He double timed it to Gin's location.

"Ash, Wait! Argh!" Fyrus followed closely behind. _Why does he have to get in trouble EVERY time? Why?_ Fyrus watched them from behind a tree.

Arashi walked casually up to Gin from behind and tapped him on the head. Gin instantly was up and facing Arashi.

"Whoa! Easy, bro!" Arashi backed up against a metal fence, with his hands up.

"Who are you? And more importantly, why are you watching me?" Gin asked.

"Just a rookie who wants some tips, is all. If you catch my drift." Arashi winked at Gin.

**Was the drug idea too much? If it is I'll cut it out. I can't spell Nekrome correctly for the life of me. Anybody want to help out? Anyway, rate and review as always!**


	9. Opening up to a Friend

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been having some problems with life and school, I couldn't find the time to write. I promise that I will update faster or Inner Moka will knock me senseless! Now, to finally continue the story!**

Arashi's hand morphed into what appeared to be a metal armored gauntlet and slugged Gin in the face. He went down out cold.

"Oh shit..." Fyrus got out of the hiding spot and ran up to Arashi. "Uh, what the hell was that for?!"

Arashi held up Gin's limp body by one hand. "He had a better spot than we did. So, I took it."

Fyrus face palmed himself and groaned. "Could've you asked before you beat the living crap out of somebody? Well, with Gin not that it matters but..."

Arashi's face lit up. "I got an idea..." He dragged Gin's body on the ground and walked up to a window. He motioned for Fyrus to help him. "A little help here? This guy's as heavy as shit."

Fyrus walked over to him. "Uh, what are you thinking?"

"I'm gonna dump his ass in the girls locker room." Arashi held his legs up. "Help me, please."

Fyrus grabbed Gin's legs and helped him lift him over the window. "I'm gonna get in SO much trouble for this..."

Arashi's hands changed back into their human look. "Let's go before anybody sees us." Arashi ran off. Fyrus shouted at him. "Wait for me, dammit!"

xxxxxx

Mizore watched as Fyrus and Arashi ran off, heading towards the woods. She moved from behind the tree she was at. _Well, gotta give a hand to Arashi for that. But Fyrus..._ Mizore silently ran after them. _Why..._

_xxxxx_

Fyrus tried to follow Arashi's path, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Crap, I'm lost AGAIN." Fyrus looked around and tried to see any sign of him. He saw a quick shadow dart from behind a tree, he snapped a finger and his flaming blade appeared in his right hand. _Not again..._

He saw Mizore pop her head out from behind a tree. "Hello, Fyrus."

Fyrus relaxed his tensed muscles and his sword dissipated. "Oh wow, Mizore... How long have you been here?" He walked up to her, his face a tad red.

"Since you and Arashi met up this morning." She folded her arms.

Fyrus's shoulders slumped. "You saw everything? Uh oh..."

"Relax. Believe me, a lot of people wanted that to happen to Gin." She smiled. She leaned against a nearby tree. "Tell me about Arashi."

Fyrus looked up at her. "Uh, well what do you want to know?"

"Why your friends with him." She unwrapped another lolipop and put it in her mouth.

"Well, when I was in middle school in the 7th Grade, he took me under his wing. Arashi and I were the only monsters in the school, so I guess we sort of clicked."

Mizore nodded. "Go on..."

"Uh... Well, as time went by, we really grew close. Arashi and I aren't just friends. He's more family than all ever have. Whenever I had anytime to kill, it was with him. Arashi came from a similar background. Bad parents, treated as an outcast. He has been expelled and transfered to tons of schools for fighting."

Mizore frowned. "You sound like you and him had a terrible life."

Fyrus shrugged. "More or less. We started the pranking in high school. Arashi came up with all the ideas, while I followed him around. To be perfectly honest, I hate humans."

Mizore nodded. "I can see why you would. Not every monster has been through what you have. How was Arashi involved in your "Incident"?"

Fyrus sighed. "It was a football game that was happening during some human holiday. Arashi and I finally decided we had enough and we were gonna have our victory. It was all planned out perfectly. Arashi had weakened the support beams of the bleachers and all I had to do was signal him. But then some egghead showed up and started talking smack about me with his friends. I got angrier and angrier, and I snapped. The heat I gave off melted through the support beams while Arashi was still under there and it all went down. Arashi was put into a coma and most of the humasn there suffered major injuries, while the bully I was mad at died and his friends and a few others. He and I are lucky to be alive. I took all the blame and Arashi got off free. I was transfered here, and I haven't seen him sense. Well, until now that is."

"You didn't need to take the blame for it all." Mizore said.

"Well, I did. Can't change that now, can I?" Fyrus looked away. "I regret that day more than anything."

"How do you hide it all? Your guilt? Pain?"

Fyrus put his hands in his pockets. "I just pretend that it never happened and move on."

"But the guilt is still there. Have you tried to say something about it to Arashi?" Mizore put a hand on his shoulder. Steam rose up from it.

"It was my fault that it happened. Nobody else needs to have it on their minds." Fyrus sighed. "My life already sucked at the very beginning."

"You can't just leave these emotions in you like a burning fire, or else you-" Mizore was cut off.

"But that's what I am, Mizore. A burning flame. Anything that I try to do to put it out just adds more fuel. Be if it's drugs, Insomnia, being alone, or just being angry. I'm always angry. I'm a horrible person."

Mizore smiled. "Well, I don't think that. I think you are a good person. You are loyal to your friends, kind to those who need it, and is willing to make a sacrifice to better other people. Those are qualities that I don't see very often."

Fyrus hung his head a little bit higher. "I just don't want to be the bad guy anymore."

Mizore locked her fingers in his hand. "You aren't. And if you still think you are, then me, Tsukune and the others will prove it to you."

Fyrus sighed. "You aren't going to give up on me, are you?"

Mizore smiled. "Nope."

Fyrus thought of a good idea. "Do you want to help me and Arashi out with our thing? I mean, you don't have to..."

"Sounds like fun." She nodded and the two went off in search of Arashi.

xxxxx

About this time Ginei had woken up. He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked rapidly. "Oh god, my head..."

His attention went to the the mass of half-naked girls staring at him, angry as hell.

"Oh crap..." Gin closed his eyes and the beatings commenced.

**Sorry this chapter is as short as hell. I just couldn't think of anything more to put. Well, as always, PLEASE rate and review! My work would suck ass if I didn't have the support I get from you.**


	10. Calm before the Storm

**Glad I got this one up earlier. Special thanks to SoaringGryphonProductions and Dragonlover71491 for all your help and support. So, enjoy the new chapter!**

Mizore followed Fyrus through a series of of paths that ultimately led to a small grotto that held Arashi. He was smoking and watched the two wander in. He thew his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"Well, you took your sweet time, huh Kai?" He smirked and looked at Mizore. He ran his hands through his metallic gray hair. "And hello to you two, Mizore."

She only nodded at his remark. Fyrus looked at Arashi with a face that said 'don't even think about it.'

"Well, now that your here, we can get started." Arashi put is hands in his pockets. "Why is she here, exactly?"

Fyrus started. "Well I thought maybe she-"

Arashi laughed. "Right, right. But that's not the whole story is it, Kai?" He winked.

Fyrus felt himself getting angry. He relaxed, and took a deep breath or two. He saw Mizore getting curious.

"Whole story about what?" Mizore asked the both of them. Fyrus's face was getting redder. "N-nothing. Ash is just being a dork."

Arashi threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Fine. Whatever. Can we get started now?"

Fyrus nodded at him. "Um, yeah. What do you have planned?"

Arashi starting pacing in front of them. "Well, I'm gonna need to be able to get into the schools's AC, and some fish."

Mizore tilted her head. "What would we need fish for?"

Arashi turned to face her. "Well, you know Ms. Nekonome? She is a cat. And what do cats like? Fish. I was thinking we put them in the air vents above her room and she can handle the rest."

Fyrus looked at Arashi. "And HOW are we gonna get the fish in the vents?"

Arashi gave an obvious look. "Simple. You are gonna get in the vent and put them in."

Fyrus groaned. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Hey, we agreed on that years ago. You said if I did all the planning, you would put them in action. You gonna go back on it now?" Arashi pointed out.

Fyrus rolled his eyes. "Well, it can't get any worse than it already has been, right?"

Arashi nodded. "Good boy."

Fyrus looked over at Mizore. "What will she be doing? I mean, if she really wants to..."

Arashi winked at him. "You two are gonna go catch the fish while I make sure we have an opening in the AC."

Mizore looked at Fyrus. "That won't be a problem, I used to fish near my villiage when I was a little girl."

"Well, this should work out perfectly. You to go get started on this now." Arashi walked off to do his part.

Fyrus wanted to slug Arashi, but then understood what he was intending. "Well, this should be fun, right?"

Mizore made a small smile. "We can check around here for a spot. Come on." She walked off in search of a spot. Fyrus followed suite.

xxxxx

Arashi walked along the woods smirking to himself. _He'll thank me for it. He will._ He pulled out another cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He put it in his mouth smoked it as he always did. He walked along the path with his hands in his pockets, and thought back to the black shadows he'd been seeing lately.

_Fyrus seems to be a key point in all of this. Why are you in all this? And that shadowy thing. Well, as long as it pays me, I shouldn't need to think about it. _He pulled out the money from his wallet and thumbed through it all. Doing this, he accidently walked into Akemi, the art teacher. He fell back on his back.

"Ugh..."

"You alright? I didn't think anybody would be up and about the woods." Akemi's green eyes flashed.

He got up and dusted himself off. "I'm good. Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

Akemi looked confused, then nodded. "Ah, the new student, Arashi. You haven't talked to Fyrus lately, have you?"

"I did a minute ago. Why?"Arashi asked him.

Akemi shook his head. "Oh, nevermind. It can wait until later. But if you do see him, tell him I asked for him. Agreed?"

"Sure, no prob." He watched Akemi walk away and disappear into the woods. He thought about tagging behind him, but he was long gone.

"Weird guy..." Arashi muttered and continued on his way to the vents. He lit the cigarette again, and continued walking. He walked through the woods and made his way for the school building. He went though the entrance and cautiously walked through the halls. "K, gotta focus. Where would I find one..."

He looked at the school's layout in the main office. Arashi brushed his pointer finger against the trail that led to Ms. Nekonome's room. "Alright. Now a far enough vent to travel through without starting anything." It took some time, but he made a route from the main office to her class. "The nearest vent should be near the office." He turned his heel and headed for that direction. Luckily, the halls were almost empty. He made it to the vent with no problem.

He grabbed a chair from a nearby classroom that was empty and he got up on top of it. He took his finger and touched the metal. Soon enough, his finger turned into a screwdriver like shape that matched the nails perfectly. He unscrewed each nail but kept them in the vent. His heart jumped when he heard some teachers walking in the hall near him. "Good enough."

He grabbed the chair, and hurried to the classroom where he had grabbed the chair from. He hid behind the door of the classroom, and waited for the teachers to pass. Once they were gone he made sure to check that the nails were loose enough that Fyrus could take it off. He took off, making his way towards the front door. But then he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey! What're you doing in the building?" One of the school''s staff saw him.

"Aw Shit." He ran for the door. "Oh, god. I need to stop smoking..." He said as he ran away from him and managed to get away before the teacher could catch him. Arashi was out the front door and looked behind him. The coast was clear. He hid behind a tree nearby the school grounds, and tried to catch his breath. He felt his heart beating rapidly. "Whew, that was too close..."

xxxxx

Finding fish wasn't as hard as Fyrus thought it would be. That, and Mizore seemed to know where to look. They eneded up at a small little pond surrounded by trees. "Funny, I didn't think anything else except trees was out here." He told Mizore.

"I come here whenever I want time to myself." Mizore sat down on a nearby rock.

Fyrus sat down on a rock next to her. "When did you start fishing?"

Mizore look over at him and stared into the pond. "My mother taught me. You?"

"Dead, remember?" Fyrus looked over at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mizore looked away and got up. "Well, we need to catch some fish. Care to help out?"

Fyrus got up and stretched out his back. "And I thought we would just use our hands."

She laughed a little and looked over at the water. Her hands turned into their ice claw-like form. "Not like there are any fishing rods around here."

Fyrus couldn't help but stare at her claws. "I still think those are awesome."

Her face darkened a tad. "Thanks, Fyrus. I have an idea on how to do this."

Fyrus looked at the pond. "Frozen sushi, I'm guessing?"

Mizore nodded a little. "Sorta. I was think that I could freeze the water and cut it up into pieces. I hand you the blocks with the fish in them, and you melt the ice."

"Sounds good. Lets do it."

Mizore froze the water with one fingertip of her claws. she forged a pair of ice kunai's and handed one to Fyrus. He halted the hand holding the kunai near him. "I'll melt it with my hands. I'll make something myself."

He took his hands and forged himself a small flaming tanto. Basicially a small katana. He cut the ice blocks as if it was as thick as cake. Mizore cut her parts out with her ice kunai's. "Why do you use Japanese weapons for your monster form?"

Fyrus replied while finishing the rest of his cutting. "As a kid, I was interested by the tales of ancient samurai warriors and the wars they fought in. It's slimmer, more sharp then say, a broadsword. That, and it looks awesome."

Mizore finished her cuts and handed the blocks to him. "Can you use anything else?"

Fyrus melted the ice blocks with his hands and the fish plopped out, not burned or anything. "Yeah. Of course. I could show you how to make an ice katana."

Mizore looked interested. "How would that work? With ice, it would break too easily."

Fyrus looked at her obviously. "Yout hands are made out of ice. You could just shape one of your hands into a katana."

"Can you show me sometime?"

Fyrus gathered up all the fish and looked at her. "Yeah, I could. I could even show you some of my moves."

Mizore's claws reverted back to their human like look. "I'd like that. Do you need any help with the fish, or...?"

Fyrus shook his head. "No, I got it. Besides, I might as well roast up one or two for my cat."

Mizore remembered back to the other day when she saw the cat. "Oh yeah, that cat. You have a name for him?"

"Phantom." Fyrus and the two walked on, heading back towards the direction of the school.

"That's a good name." Mizore said. "Hey, Fyrus, I have a question."

He turned his head to look at her. "What about?"

"When's your birthday? You never told me what it was."

"The tenth of November, or was it the ninth? I can never tell."

Mizore looked confused. "How could you forget your own birthday?"

Fyrus looked down a little bit. "I've never celebrated mine before. To me, it's just another day."

Mizore felt bad for Fyrus a little. "No party, presents, or anything like that?"

"Not really, no." Fyrus said to her.

"Isn't there anything you want? Have any wishes?" Mizore frowned.

"There's one wish I have, but I doubt it will come true." Fyrus looked on ahead.

"What is it?" Mizore asked him.

"If I tell anybody, it won't come true, silly." Fyrus held onto the fish tightly.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't you trust me?" Mizore asked.

"I know you won't, and I do. I just want it to happen on its own." Fyrus looked up at the sky. It was at least mid-morning. Thats when he walked straight into Akemi. The fish flew out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Oh! Sorry Fyrus! I didn't know you were out here!" Akemi helped Fyrus to his feet.

"I'm ok. Wait, why are YOU out here?" Fyrus looked at Akemi.

"I was looking for you...What's all that fish for?" Akemi cocked an eyebrow at Fyrus.

Fyrus quickly tried form up an excuse. "Uh..Well, Me and Mizore were gonna-"

"Practicing our cooking." Mizore helped out.

Akemi nodded. "Sushi isn't a bad choice for that. Good work, you two. Fyrus, are you gonna come in to work on the project today?"

"Um..Uh, Yeah. Sure." Fyrus gave him a thumbs-up.

"Will I be seeing Mizore with you, as well?" Akemi looked at her. She waved her hand a little. "Will I?"

Fyrus's face reddened. "Uh...I guess she will."

"Great. Great. I'll let you two on your way, now." He moved aside for them to pass.

Mizore walked on, leaving Fyrus there. 'Hey, wait for me! Sorry Akemi, gotta go." He ran to meet up with her.

Akemi watched as the two walked on together. _Nice to see he's made some progress with Mizore. Good for him._

xxxxx

"Thanks for the help back there, Mizore." Fyrus said as the two matched paces again.

"Anytime. We're friends, right?" Mizore looked at him and smiled.

"Yep. We sure are." Fyrus said. "I'm gonna get some of this fish to Arashi. Feel free to head back." He jerked a thumb toward the school dorms.

Mizore seemed upset. "I can't stay with you?"

Fyrus shook his head. "I don't want you to get in trouble in this, Mizore. After I finish everything though, feel free to come over to my place."

Mizore hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. See you later, Fyrus."

He waved good-bye to her. "You too, Miz."

After she headed back to her place, Fyrus made his way for Arashi. He was leaning against the tree, smoking. "Wow, you got a lot of fish. Guess sending you with Mizore was a good idea."

"Good for you, maybe. Now I smell like a fish." Fyrus sat the fish all down. "What now?"

"Do what you want. I'll take care of the fish. Just meet me here at the same spot tomorrow early morning." Arashi waved him away.

"You sure?" Fyrus asked him.

Arashi nodded. "Oh, yeah. The day is yours. Feel free to go, do, whatever it is you do in your spare time."

Fyrus nodded and headed for his dorm room. "K. Later, Ash."

"Later, Kai." Arashi waved him away and took the fish with him. "Now to finish the job..."

**I only got 3 to 4 reviews I think on the last chapter. Come on, guys! I need your feedback!**


End file.
